


One shots de algunos shippeos

by AkaneBami



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dating, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 21,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneBami/pseuds/AkaneBami
Summary: Una serie de one-shots (universo alternativo) con palabras según el abecedario y de diferente extensión. Apto para todo el mundo y para algunos gustos.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Catra & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Scorpia (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra/Entrapta (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Mermista (She-Ra), Entrapta/Perfuma (She-Ra), Horde Prime/Horde Prime Clones (She-Ra), Huntara/Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), Mara/Razz (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), another - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	1. Aniversario(Mermista/Sea Hawk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una visita al acuario, ¿qué podría salir mal?

**Aniversario**

_El amor es intensidad y por esto es una distensión del tiempo: estira los minutos y los alarga como siglos._

_Octavio Paz_

A pesar del inmenso calor, cerca de los 37°, adentro todos estaban a gusto. Algunos viendo la película, una comedia familiar estrenada hace tres años, algunos escuchando música, un par dormidos y otros platicando. En los asientos del medio estaba una pareja repasando su itinerario. Habían planeado este viaje por casi dos meses. Ya tenían todo reservado. El hotel, recomendado por cierta pelimorada entusiasta por la ciencia, las plazas y sobre todo, el mejor lugar de todos, el acuario. Todo tenia que ser perfecto. Debía ser una completa aventura. Algo maravillo que recordarían para siempre.

-Entonces, ¿mañana el acuario Sea...-

-¡No! Digo, mejor el jueves-la interrumpió nervioso. 

-¿Estas bien?-le extrañaba su actitud, bueno más de lo usual.

-S...si lo estoy-

-Señores, disculpen la molestia-ambos detuvieron su plática para mirar al oficial. Se miraron extrañados. No recordaban haber visto a uno a bordo-Pero son los últimos dentro y los chicos de limpieza necesitan el espacio-

-¡Oh, discúlpenos, no nos dimos cuenta! Verdad, mi hermosa Mermista-

-Si, si...-añadió algo avergonzada. ¿Desde cuando se distraía tanto? 

-Esta bien, descuiden. Suele pasar-se alejo silbando en voz baja. 

-Vamos-

-Yo recogeré la maleta, así puedes ir al baño-su esposa solo alzo la ceja. Curioso. Él casi no le gustaba porque según era muy pesada y siempre terminaba contratando a alguien más-Anda, ve-

-Ok...-no muy convencida accedió.

Tras salir del baño decidió ir a pedir un taxi, le dieron un ticket con el precio del viaje y espero. Diez minutos después vislumbro a Sea Hawk batallando con la maleta. Ahogo una risa, si, podría ser un tonto pero era suyo y lo amaba. Fue lo mejor que le ha pasado en su vida. Cuando al fin logro llegar a su lado, jadeando pero haciendo una de sus tantas poses, le dio un beso mientras entre los dos llevaban la maleta al taxi. El conductor la puso sin dificultad en el maletero y puso en marcha el auto en cuanto ambos se instalaron. Les contó sobre un par de lugares cerca y les sugirió ir a darse una vuelta por la playa, sobre todo de noche. Esa idea no estaba tan mal. Tal vez. No tardaron mucho en llegar, no tanto como hacer el registro. Habitación 106, nada mal. Primera planta y no tan lejos de la alberca. Lástima que no podrían disfrutarla por la hora pero tendrían una semana para hacerlo. Y vaya que lo harían. Y el valiente ex marino se encargaría de que todo fuera a pedir de boca. Su hermosa sirena lo merecía. Por ella iría hasta las estrellas, haría todo por tenerla contenta, por mantenerla a salvo. Conocerla fue lo mejor que le ha pasado. Es su mitad. Su gran amor.

Los días pasaron volando entre las idas al cine, nadar bajo la luz de la luna en la playa, comer en el mercado o en el gran café de la parroquia. Mágico, al menos así parecía. Sin darse cuenta el jueves había llegado. Ambos tenían sus propios motivos para estar entusiasmados, ella realmente quería conocer el acuario y él, bueno, era una sorpresa. Cuando llego al fin ese día, la joven se sorprendió, pues al abrir sus ojos estaba su esposo sosteniendo una bandeja. ¡Era su platillo preferido! Fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba pero se haría la desatendida, ella también tenía algo para él. Y era algo impactante. Si, tal vez demasiado. Después de desayunar se fueron al acuario, y era demasiado obvio lo que él planeaba, más seguía sin decir nada. No quería desalentarlo. Mejor aún, aprovecharía el momento idóneo para darle su sorpresa. El lugar era increíble, en todos los sentidos. Desde el puente que pasaron, donde Mermista debió controlar el impuso por tocar los peces, hasta los tucanes. Nunca creyó ver esas aves en su vida, pues, se supone que están en peligro de extinción y viven en lugares tropicales y eso. Pero eran tan hermosos...tanto que quería acariciar uno. Quizás en otro momento. No pudieron tomar fotos con flash, era una regla estricta del acuario, era lógico, podía dañar a los peces. Aunque pudieron grabarlos, y vaya que lo hicieron. Sin mencionar las poses que hicieron cuando pasaban por secciones donde se permitía el uso del flash. Sobre todo cuando se tomaron unas cuantas selfies debajo del tiburón ballena. ¡Tremendo animal! Y eso que ese no era un adulto...o eso aseguró uno de los trabajadores.

-Mermista, ¿lo estás pasando bien?-verlo actuar tan nervioso la enternecía.

-Claro, ¿por qué no lo estaría?-

-Porque quiero que...-

-Me encanto tu regalo. ¿Listo para el tuyo?-le susurro con ternura. Al verlo asentir con esa encantadora sonrisa le tomo la mano, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, y la guío hasta su estomago-

-¡¿En serio?!-exclamó extasiado tras estar como cinco segundos fuera. Al verla asentir no pudo evitar besarla con pasión. Se separaron por falta de aire, si, sin duda el mejor aniversario de todos. Lo único malo, ahora tendrían que lidiar con decidir el nombre del bebe. 


	2. Burbujas(GlimmerxAdora)

**Burbujas**

Los libros son compañeros dulces para el que sufre,

y si no pueden llevarnos a gozar de la vida, al menos nos enseñan a soportarla.

_Oliver Goldsmith_

Las burbujas habían invadido toda la alberca. ¿Cómo paso tan rápido? Ni idea. Aunque no fue su culpa, se decía constantemente la rubia. Más bien trataba de convencerse de ello. Solo quería hacer algo especial por ella. Quería demostrarle cuanto la ama, que por ella estaba dispuesta a hacer esto y más. La ama. Amor...jamás creyó sentirlo. No fue criada para merecerlo. Frunció el ceño al recordar su infancia en ese horrible orfanato. En ese lugar los débiles no duraban mucho, quizás unos cuantos años, con suerte, bastante suerte o por tener protección de un tercero. Y eso lo sabe bien. No por nada vivió ambas perspectivas hasta cumplir los 16. Cuando se escapo junto a su, en ese entonces, mejores amigos. Eran buen equipo. Lo reconoce. Eso y los libros. Cuando no estaba peleando o entrenando, desde cardio hasta pesas, solía leer lo que encontraba en la biblioteca. Si es que a un pequeño librero se le podía decir así. Si, se habían adueñado de una vieja bodega, donde lograron conseguir ese intento de librero y un puñado de libros. Sino fuera porque la comida y los materiales eran primordiales, habría robado más. Sobre todo románticos. Pero, aunque hacían lo necesario para sobrevivir no puede evitar sentir culpa, y cierta vergüenza, más no se arrepiente. Eran ellos contra el mundo. Al menos hasta conocerla. Si, ella fue su ángel. Su salvavidas. Fue, y es, su todo. Por eso quiere demostrarle cuanto la ama. Cuanto aprecia todo lo que hizo sin conocerla en ese momento. La acepto sin importarle que era una delincuente, un marginado. Le dio techo, comida y, lo más importante, le dio amor. 

-¡Adora!-la nombrada ahogo un gemido. Se sonrojo de vergüenza al verla frente suyo cubierta de burbujas. No se atrevía a verla, no podía. La regó, lo sabía.

-Glimmer...yo solo...-no pudo evitarlo. Seguro no la querría volver a ver. Se sentó cabizbaja en el suelo, su mandíbula se tenso mientras las lágrimas caían sin control-lo siento...-apenas logró decirlo en voz baja. Se tenso cuando ella la obligo a verla.

-¿Por qué lloras?-la pregunta la desconcertó. Estaba segura que la sacaría a patadas o al menos le gritaría. Trato de decir algo pero nada salio de sus labios-Adora, ¿sabes que te amo? ¿no?-al verla asentir la abrazo con fuerza y añadió-no estoy enojada tonta. Solo sorprendida. Sabes cuanto amo las burbujas-

-Pe...pero yo...-

-Vamos-callándola con un beso-Después limpiaremos pero al menos disfrutemos esto-

-Si, como desee mi princesa-dijo atolondrada por el beso.

Y sin decir palabras se avientan a la piscina, la cual ya estaba al borde con tantas burbujas pero no importaba. Era una buena noche y la aprovecharían hasta el final. Vaya que lo harían.


	3. Compañera(EntraptaxHordak)

**Compañera**

_No hay problema que no podamos reolver juntos,_

_y muy pocos que podamos resolver nosotros mismos._

Lyndon Johnson

Un día más. Un día menos. ¿Acaso eso importa? No lo sé. No sé cuanto me quede de vida...cuanto tiempo más me queda a su lado. Tengo miedo...no por mí, me resigne hace tiempo. Sino por ellos. Por mi esposa, la única persona que tanto me ha apoyado en la vida. Quien ha estado en las buenas y en las malas. Quien me ha dado dos hermosos niños. Un pequeño travieso con bastante energía, de ahí su peculiar nombre, y una niña tan linda. Son mi gran tesoro. Son la fuerza que me permite seguir con vida. Pero no quiero perderlos...¿y si la cirugía de mañana no servía? No quiero ser pesimista, pero he visto casos donde por más que uno se esfuerce terminan falleciendo por el cancera. ¿Por qué mi caso sería diferente? No lo sé...solo sé que tengo miedo.

Pero, ¿y si funcionaba? Debía intentarlo. Por ellos. No puedo rendirme, no cuando al fin hemos logrado tener éxito en las terapias de Imp, quien ya ha empezado a hablar mejor, o con la recién y última cirugía de mi bella princesa, quien pudo disfrutar de todos los colores que no pudo en su momento. No, no puedo ni quiero rendirme. Todavía había mucho por hacer en este mundo. Quiero seguir viviendo con ellos. Con mi familia.

-¿Hordak?-no amor, no estés triste. No me gusta escucharte así. 

-Si, ¿qué pasa amor?-

-¿Es por lo de mañana?-no hay duda. Me conoces muy bien. Demasiado para mi gusto.

-Si-me avergüenza escucharme hablar así. Tan débil. Con miedo.

-Todo saldrá bien-

-Eso espero-

-Estoy segura que sí-no puedo evitar mirarte amor. Tus ojos, aun cuando están tristes, me llenan de esperanza. Si tu así lo crees, no veo por que yo no. 

-Muy bien-mientras estés entre mis brazos no tendré miedo. Solo con estar junto a ti, solo eso me basta-te amo mi hermosa compañera de laboratorio-

-También te amo Hordak, eres el mejor compañero del mundo-amor, no lo soy. Pero lo intento. Por ti hago esto y más. Todo por mi gran amor.


	4. Dolor(Horme PrimexEntraptaxHordak)

**Dolor**

_El tiempo no duerme los grandes dolores, pero sí los adormece._

George Sand

Siete y media. El sol ya se había ocultado, dando paso a la noche. Alguno que otro coche pasaba por ahí, unos obsesionados con la velocidad y otros más lentos que las tortugas, todo por estar con el bendito celular. El frío asechaba a toda persona y criatura que deambulaba por las calles, más eso no le importaba a la figura que dudaba de tocar el timbre, de tratar de arreglar sus errores, o irse para no volver jamás. Tomo aire un par de veces antes de intentar, por tercera vez, tocar el timbre. Su mano temblorosa lo traiciono en el último minuto. Maldijo en voz baja su falta de confianza y golpeo con fuerza a un lado de la puerta. Se sentía frustado e impotente. Quería culpar a medio mundo pero no podía, no cuando él tenia toda la culpa. Si no se hubiera comportado como un imbécil con su familia...si hubiera sido un buen esposo y un padre cariñoso no estaría en esta penosa situación. Pero no lo hizo y pago el precio. El karma le salió caro. Cambio al amor de se vida por una caza fortunas. Jamás creyó en esas ridiculeces de que si haces algo mal se te regresa al triple, hasta ahora. Estaba cerca de los setenta y no tenía nada. Sin familia ni amigos. Perdió todo por su orgullo. Él solo destruyo su vida. Cometió errores, la mayoría imperdonables, pero esta dispuesto a enmendar todo o, al menos, lo más que pueda. De pura casualidad, en su último chequeo médico, se entero de la situación de su único hijo. Su muchacho...a quien abandono en su infancia. Logro escuchar la conversación de una enfermera con una mujer, dándose cuenta que era su nuera, que su hijo había logrado salir de la cirugía. Nunca espero que él llegara a tener cáncer, esa terrible enfermedad. Pero se alegro tanto al verlo fuera de peligro. Ya había pasado una semana. En ese momento no se atrevió a dar la cara, y al parecer tampoco puede hacerlo esta noche. Cobarde. Se dijo así mismo. 

-¿Sucede algo?-el anciano casi se resbala del susto. Tan concentrado estaba en sus recuerdos que no vio la puerta abrirse por ella-¿Señor? ¿Se encuentra bien?-su voz le hacía sentirse más culpable. Le recordaba tanto a su amada...sin duda el karma es cruel.

-N...no...no se preocupe, estoy bien-logro articular desviando la mirada-Me equivoque-añadió con torpeza. Patético. 

-Hey, no pasa nada-le dijo con una dulce mirada. Le tomo suavemente del hombro y le invito a pasar a tomar un café. No pudo negarse, esa mirada era muy insistente...y quizás era su última oportunidad.

-Es...esta bien. Se lo agradezco...-sabía su nombre. Pero no podía delatarse, todavía no.

-Entrapta-contesto con alegría.

-Un gusto-

La joven se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar. La casa era encantadora, aunque no le gustaban mucho los tonos oscuros, pero tenían estilo, o eso pensó. La cocina-comedor colindaba con la sala que daba a un pequeño jardín. También diviso la escalera que daba a la planta alta, donde supuso estaba su hijo ya que no vio nadie abajo. Se sentó en el comedor mientras ella preparaba el café. Sintió un escalofrió cuando ella llamo a su esposo. Los nervios estaban acabando con la poca valentía que le quedaba. Una parte de él le suplicaba salir corriendo y no volver jamás. Pero, la otra parte, anhelaba con locura poder reencontrarse con su hijo y hacer las pases. Quería su perdón...quería tener, finalmente, paz. Olvidar el dolor. Dejar atrás todo y, si él se lo permitía, empezar de nuevo. Cuando la joven le pregunto si quería leche y/o azúcar contesto amablemente que le gustaba negro. Lo cual ella solo rió, pues el gesto que hizo le recordó a su esposo. Quién empiezo a bajar las escaleras. El pobre hombre solo pudo jugar nervioso con la taza, rogando porque todo saliera bien. 

-¿¡Tú!?-exclamó fulminándolo con la mirada. Su esposa no entendía nada. Nunca lo vio actuar así con nadie, ni siquiera con el vecino que le caía de la patada. 

-¿Cariño, qué pasa? No pensé que te molestará, se veía triste ahí fuera y parecía...-

-Entrapta, ve con los niños-volteo a verlos un par de veces. Dudo un momento pero conocía a su esposo. Sea lo que sea, él sabría como actuar. Le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de susurrarle que lo ama y lo esperaría en el cuarto.

-Y bien-exigió saber cuando se aseguró de escuchar la puerta del cuarto cerrarse. Cruzó los brazos con molestia mientras se recargaba en el barandal de la escalera. No dejo de verlo con furia desde que su mujer subió. Esperaba una explicación y después lo correría. No quería tenerlo en su vida. No, le arruino su infancia, no dejaría que hiciera lo mismo con su amada familia.

-Hijo yo...-se estremeció al verlo golpear con fuerza el barandal. Alegando que no era su hijo-solo quiero decir que lo siento. Lo siento por todo, tú, tu madre...-

-Eso es todo-

-Y...yo...si. Solo venía a eso. Lamento no haber sido lo que tu y tu madre necesitaban. Quería, si me lo permites, corregir todo eso. Realmente me gustaría ser parte de tu vida y la de tu famila-

-Nunca te perdonaré-su frialdad se sintió cien veces peor que un balde de agua fría. El anciano se levanto en silencio y se dirigió a la salida pero su hijo lo detuvo-pero mi esposa no le gustará que nuestros hijos nunca te hayan conocido-añadió soltando un bufido.

-Se ve buena gente-añadió con torpeza.

-No tienes idea. Pero, si, podríamos intentarlo-

-Hi...-

-No, no me llames así. Solo Hordak-

-Por mi esta bien-

-¡Awww!-ambos casi dan un brinco cuando se dan cuenta que la pelimorada los había estado espiando-¡Sabía que había algo raro en usted!-dijo señalando al anciano con una sonrisa.

-¡Entrapta!-se quejo su esposo más no le hizo caso.

Si, tal vez no todo esta perdido, se dijo el anciano. Tal vez había esperanza. Aguanto una risita al ver a ese par, no hay duda que su muchacho había encontrado a alguien especial. Y, con mucha suerte, le perdonaría.


	5. Estrellas(EscorpiaxPerfuma)

**Estrellas**

_Silenciosamente, una por una,_ _en los infinitos prados del cielo,_

_florecieron las hermosas estrellas_

Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

En las afueras de Jaltipan, un municipio del estado veracrunazo, estaba una pareja disfrutando del cielo estrellado. Noches como esa eran tan mágicas por tener el cielo despejado, donde uno puede maravillarse de las estrellas, reconociendo, si tienes suerte, algunas constelaciones como el cinturón de oreon o piscis, entre otros. Los grillos cantaban con armonía, siempre disfrutaron ese sonido, era tan calmante. Por eso les gustaba pasar parte del verano ahí. Rentando la misma casa, tipo hacienda, tenía un bello jardín delantero y un patio trasero techado, perfecto para hacer la lavandería. El baño estaba entre los cuartos, el principal, en el cual dormían, y el de su pequeña. Su linda princesa. La adoptaron cuando tenía casi 10 años en Estados Unidos, en cuanto la vieron no pudieron resistirse. Fue una conexión mágica. Desde entonces han pasado bellos momentos, algunas travesuras y un par de berrinches, ya saben, lo usual en los niños. Y eso es lo que los hace encantadores. Si bien el verano siempre les resulto tedioso por el calor, lo cual es comprensible siendo que viven en Sudbury, Ontario. Por eso una escapada a lugares con playas son geniales, pero solían pasar algunos días en partes de Veracruz, ya que la niña disfrutaba mucho del lugar. Sobre todo la comida tradicional, aunque a Escorpia nunca le hizo gracia como podía comer los chapulines. ¿Pueden culparla? Después de todo es amante de los insectos, no por nada tiene un par de alacranes, escorpiones, entre otros. Además, a su pequeña le encanta una bebida típica del lugar, es espumosa, refrescante y preparada con una base de cacao y maíz, servida en jícaras de madera. Es parecido al chocolate caliente. Sabe rico junto a unos tamales, si bien a ellas no les gusta del todo lo hacen por su pequeña. Quién ya tenía rato durmiendo. No podían creer que su niña estaba por cumplir los 13 años...el tiempo pasa volando.   
  
-¿Son hermosas, verdad?-

-No más que tú-le dijo mientras la abrazaba con ternura.

-¡Oh, vamos! Vas a hacer que me sonroje-dándole un leve codazo a su esposa. 

-¡Auch!-la peliblanca fingió dolor. Si, claro. Sobre todo con esos músculos. 

-¡Jejeje! Eres increíble...te amo-

-Yo también te amo, mi rubia amante de las flores-

-Lo sé-

-¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, lo de Mermista-exclamo avergonzada. Se rasco nerviosa la cabeza, había olvidado que su amiga quería visitarlas, aprovechando que estaba en el mero puerto. 

-Esta bien, yo no lo he olvidado. Solo me emociona saber que van a ser padres-

-Si, es increíble-asintió con nostalgia. Tenían mucha suerte. 

-Hey...sabes que te amo, ¿no?-

-Si, lo siento-bajo la mirada avergonzada-solo estoy algo celosa. Ellos pudieron tener hijos sin ningún obstáculo ni...-

-Hey, todo esta bien-al verla asentir sonrió-se que no la tuvimos fácil, pero siempre nos apoyaron-

-Cierto, aun cuando estábamos por rendirnos. Perdóname, a veces soy algo torpe-

-No lo eres, no para mí-

-Perfuma-la rodeo en un fuerte abrazo. Estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que escucharon una risa muy muy familiar detrás de ellas.

-¡¿Frosta?!-exclamaron en un respingo.

La niña solo se rió antes de correr a abrazar a sus madres. Ellas le brindaron más amor que en el orfanato o en las familias temporales estuvo. Ellas eran su todo. Su universo. La familia solo disfruto de la situación, eso era lo bueno de las vacaciones, uno podía saltarse un poco la hora de ir a la cama. Claro, sin abusar. La pelinegra emitió un chillido de emoción al saber que una de sus tías favoritas estaba esperando un bebe. Se preguntaba cuantas travesuras podían hacer, sobre todo si sumaba a Angie, Emily, Imp y la pequeña Mara. Si, será genial. Solo podía imaginar todo lo que harán en un futuro, siempre y cuando tenga a su familia con ella nada importa. Si, su mamá tenía razón, las estrellas son casi tan bellas como mami.


	6. Feria(BowxGlimmer)

**Feria**

_La vida es como una piñata en una fiesta:_

_nunca sabes lo que te va a saltar._

Grim Marshal

Una semana. Habían planeado esta salida durante una semana. Habían planeado todo para que fuera inolvidable, pero no salio como esperaban. No era culpa de nadie. Los improvistos le pueden suceder a cualquiera. Como la cirugía de Hordak, el esposo de una de sus amigas se adelanto por complicaciones. Es entendible...lo malo es que no sabían como explicarle a la pequeña Angie de que no podrían ir a la feria este año. Y, no es que no fueran desde que tenía dos años, sino que sería la primera vez que vendrían sus primos, pues los padres de sus amigos nunca los llevan...y ella quería tener a alguien con quien jugar. Glimmer suspiro antes de poner una mano sobre el hombro de su esposo, quien la miro con una sonrisa. Asintieron al mismo tiempo, no tenia caso seguir alargando la situación. Tampoco era nada grave, ya podrían intentarlo el próximo año o, si Hordak se recuperaba, igual podrían ir juntos el último día de la feria o, si bien es diferente, podrían ir a la de Chiapa de Corzo por ahí de Enero. 

-¿Mamá? ¿A qué hora llegan mis primos?-les pregunto ansiosa su hija agarrando su suéter. 

-Hija, tenemos que decirte...-

-Si, ya se, Frosta no podrá venir porque este año les toco pasarlo en Canadá por el trabajo de la tía Escorpia-interrumpió a su padre emocionada, sin duda había estado esperando este día.

-Bueno si pero...-hizo una pausa al ver como desaparecía la felicidad de su rostro-la cirugía se adelanto, no podrán venir. Lo siento Angie, se cuánto querías jugar con ellos en las atracciones-

-Esta bien papá, lo entiendo-dijo cabizbaja. 

-Princesa-el tono sospechoso de su madre le lleno de curiosidad, solo lo hacía cuando había una buena sorpresa-¿te dije que tus abuelos vendrán esta vez?-

-¡¿Genial?!-exclamó de júbilo ante la noticia. Pues ellos no le negarían subirse a algunos juegos por ser considerados como "peligrosos" por su madre. 

Mientras la pequeña se dirigía a su cuarto a ponerse las botas sus padres decidieron quedarse otro rato en la sala. El moreno solo podía mirar de reojo a su esposa mientras le hablaba a sus padres y a sus suegros. Se mordió el labio nervioso, no tenía nada de malo, excepto que solían ser...algo competitivos tratándose de su hija. No por nada era su única nieta, pues sus padres ya tenían dos nietos por parte de uno de sus hermanos mayores, pero como viven en Europa casi no lo ven.

-¿Estas segura? La vez pasada que estuvieron los cuatro juntos casi nos sacan del restaurante-murmuro preocupado a su esposa. Al ver su mirada solo trago saliva, si, mejor no decir nada más.-Ok, ok, solo decía-alego con rapidez mientras iba por las llaves-las veo en el coche.

Una vez que pasaron por los abuelos, tuvieron que pedirle a uno de sus vecinos que les prestará su camioneta para hacer el viaje más placentero para todos. Y como entre ambos se hacían favores no hubo problema alguno. Ya con todos dentro y con los cinturones de seguridad puestos, claro, después de haber comprado un par de botanas y aguas embotelladas, partieron a la feria. Fue una suerte haber llegado antes de las siete, sino tal vez seguirían en la fila. Bueno, comparado con la pasada era obvio que habría más gente, sobre todo si la entrada era de cinco pesos por persona. Sin contar el precio del boleto de estacionamiento, cincuenta, o el de las atracciones que iban desde cinco hasta cincuenta. Sobre todo el gocha. En el caso de los baños, esos seguían siendo de cinco, así que llevaban sencillo, por si acaso. Lo bueno es que la pequeña se lo estaba pasando fenomenal, si, habían un par de atracciones, como el martillo o el himalaya que no le dejaron subir por seguridad, pero si pudo disfrutar de los carritos chocones, las tazas locas, la casa de los sustos y el toro mecánico. Claro, el de niños. Sin mencionar que se rio a carcajadas cuando su padre intento montar al toro mecánico destinado a los adultos, ni siquiera logro subirse. Si, su esposa tuvo que darle un empujón. Bueno, quien lo manda a tomarse unas copas antes de intentarlo. Si no devolvió fue cuestión de suerte. 

-Bueno, son casi las nueve. ¿Quieren hacer algo más antes de irnos?-

-¿Podemos ir a ver al ganado? Estuve leyendo que este año habrían más becerros y podías alimentar a alguno-sugirió Micah poniendo ojos de cachorro, siendo imitado por la niña.

-Cielos padre, y madre decía que la mimada era yo-se burlo su hija. Lo cual causo que todos se rieran, pero no importaba. Estaban en familia. Nada era mejor que estar con quienes más te importan.

-Bueno, para mi la consentida ya se fue con tu padre-le dijo dándole un codazo. 

-¡Angie!-exclamo sin devolverle el codazo a su esposo. Ya se las arreglaría mas tarde. A solas.

-Si sabes que luego te la cobrará-casi se sobresalta cuando su suegra hablo.

-Si, lo tengo en mente-

-Hijo, fue un gusto-exclamaron sus padres antes de ir a alcanzar a los demás.

El moreno solo se aguanto la risa, si, conocía a su esposa mejor que a nadie más. Y por ello la amaba con todo su ser. Su suegra le guiño un ojo antes de darle un sobre, el cual guardo rápidamente, si, lo acaba de salvar. No hay manera que Glimmer siga enojada con él si le daba su postre preferido. Una sonrisa de complejidad le indico que una piyamada con su nieta seria suficiente. Apenas salieron de la zona del ganado, ya que cierto individuo no quería dejar a las vacas, fueron a dejar a los abuelos en sus casas. Nadie quería cenar, esa es la parte mala de los bocadillos en las ferias. De una u otra forma te llenaban. Si, fue una buena noche. Ganaron premios, comieron bien y no hubo heridos, esta vez. Seguro la próxima vez será aun mejor con los primos, pensaba la pequeña antes de caer dormida en el regazo de su madre, pero esta fue inolvidable.


	7. Guitarra(BowxPerfuma)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En honor a los que vivieron en carne propia ese evento. Si no les gusta los eventos de la 2da guerra mundial, pueden esperar al siguiente one shot. De todas maneras, traté de escribirlo para que fuera apto para todos.

**Guitarra**

_A veces quieres rendirte con la guitarra,_ _la odiarás,_

_pero no te rindas con ella, serás recompensado._

J. Hendrix

Verano, 2000. París

En un pequeño estudio cerca de, lo que en su tiempo fue el velódromo de invierno, ese lugar tan oscuro de su pasado, un señor alrededor de setenta años estaba tomando una copa de vino tinto. Nunca le gusto el verano. Menos pasarlo en esa horrorosa ciudad. Ciudad del amor. Respiro profundamente. Debía calmarse. Tenía que seguir buscándola, se negaba a darse por vencido. En el fondo presentía que seguía viva. Y no solo porque nunca la encontró en esas paredes llenas de fotos, fotos de los muertos. Más bien, aun si suena estúpido, sabía que ella seguía viva. Solo debía encontrarla. Vio de reojo su vieja guitarra. Le causaba un dolor abismal pero, al mismo tiempo, le recordaba a ella y toda la odisea que recorrieron...hasta ser separados. Recuerda absolutamente todo. La madrugada de la redada...todavía podía escuchar los gritos de los niños, las suplicas de las madres y algunos padres tratando de pelear contra la policía. Tenían como diez años en ese momento. Tal vez lo peor, aparte de estar encerrados en ese maloliente lugar, fue cuando vieron impotentes a sus padres partir sin ellos. Los llantos...los gritos...fue un caos. Lo único bueno de eso fue que lograron escapar, vieron a varios niños causar un alboroto, el cual fue aprovechado por dos para escapar de ahí. Viendo una oportunidad, posiblemente la última, la tomo de la mano y ambos escaparon.

Fue difícil. El miedo, el hambre y la desconfianza. Si su memoria no fallaba, o eso asegura, estuvieron así por casi dos meses antes de encontrar esa amable señora de la granja, quien los acogió con ternura. Era una mujer muy hermosa, lo recuerda bien, viuda y sin hijos. En el día debían pasarlo en silencio, dentro del corral de las vacas, pero en las noches podían estar dentro de la casa. Habían dos familias, una sin hijos, y otra con dos niños de siete y ocho años. Con ellos a veces jugaban, eran buenos chicos. Estuvieron ahí por dos años, pero al final los descubrieron...no fue culpa de esa familia, era obvio que, si lograban ocultar el parto, el niño les terminaría delatando en cualquier instante. Pudo pasarle a cualquiera. Al menos logró hacerla sonreír cuantas veces pudo. Le contaba historias que leyó de niño como la odisea o el cantar del mio Cid. La consolaba cuando venía algún oficial a inspeccionar. En las noches, cuando podían darse un respiro, solía agarrar su vieja guitarra y tocar bellas melodías mientras alguno que otro cantaba. Añoraba esas noches. Cuando empezó a enseñarle a tocar la guitarra. Al principio le costo, y mucho, pero pronto le encontró gracia. ¡Y vaya que tocaba como un ángel! Pero ver como la separaban de su lado, eso le partió el corazón. Nunca la volvió a ver de nuevo. Si tan solo hubieran escapado...tal vez ella estaría a su lado. Pero no, el destino puede ser quisquilloso cuando quiere. Siempre quiso hacerse un tatuaje, aunque nunca espero obtenerlo de esa manera. Se dijo con ironía al ver los números tatuados en su piel. Sino hubiera sido por la ayuda de la anciana...tal vez habría muerto por las bajas temperaturas o por inanición en esa marcha. No recuerda bien si fue a mediados o a finales de enero. Pero si recuerda bien lo duro de la misma. Y ahora sigue solo.

Estaba por servirse otro poco de vino cuando un golpe en la puerta lo detuvo. Murmuro unas palabras con molestia. No tenia amigos y sus vecinos habían aprendido hace tiempo de nunca buscarle. Supuso era un recién llegado o algo por el estilo. Dejo la botella y la copa en la mesita de afuera. Empezó a enojarse cuando los golpes en la puerta se intensificaron. Si, eso no le gusto para nada. Abrió la puerta y antes de poder reclamarle a la persona se quedo en silencio. Como si estuviera viendo un fantasma o, quizás, era eso. Había una mujer, alrededor de su edad viéndolo con lagrimas en los ojos. Su boca se abrió y cerró varias veces. ¿Será ella? Se pregunto todavía en estado de shock. 

-Bow-es ella. El moreno apenas pudo aferrarse a la puerta par evitar perder el equilibrio.

-Per...Perfuma-No pudo aguantarlo más. Sollozo mientras se abrazaban mutuamente-¿Cómo?-

-Me ayudaron a escapar, te busque pero-

-Lo se-la interrumpió viéndola a los ojos-pero no importa. Ya estamos juntos-


	8. Helado(NetossaxSpinnerella)

**Helado**

_Dulce amor el alcanzado con dificultades_

William Claude Fields

Hoy ha sido un buen día. Al fin podemos tener algo de tiempo para nosotras. Sin estrés del trabajo, sin levantarse temprano. Y vaya que tenemos planeado disfrutarlo al máximo, al menos esa es mi intención. Tú te mereces todo, mi ángel, mi amor. Mi otra mitad. Jamás creí en el amor, no después de mi mala suerte pero, mi vida, conocerte es algo que siempre agradeceré. Siempre. Por eso quiero hacerte feliz, quiero darte todo lo que pueda. Por eso te sorprendí con el desayuno en la cama, valió la pena hacer un campo de batalla en la cocina. Si, nunca fui experta en el arte culinario, no como tú o Glimmer, pero aprendí. Le pedí consejos e incluso vi cientos de videos...bueno, quizás unos diez. Si, hemos vivido una estupenda vida, ¿no es así Spinny? No puedo creer como vuela el tiempo. Siento que fue ayer cuando te conocí en el parque. Cuando chocamos por accidente. Cinco años. Hemos estado juntas por tanto tiempo y, aún así, parece que fue ayer cuando nos volvimos pareja. No hay duda, haberte conocido es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Aunque no fue fácil. En primera, nuestras familias no lo tomaron muy bien al principio, no puedo decir que hoy todo va de maravilla pero estamos mejor, eso creo. Y, sobre todo, donde vivíamos. Si, no es la mejor ciudad para vivir pero salimos de esa. Fue una fortuna haber obtenido la residencia en Canadá. No digo que es perfecto, de vez en cuando alguien puede verte con esas miradas chocantes, sobre todo si son turistas, pero es más seguro y tranquilo. Eso si, nos costo un buen acostumbrarnos al frío, sobre todo en invierno. ¡Cielos! Casi no podía sentir mis manos, era como tocar hielo, ya saben, esa sensación caliente...¿no? ¿nadir? Cierto, estoy divagando. En fin, fue en vísperas de navidad que le propuse matrimonio. Y, planeandolo todo con nuestros amigos, fue un año después, a mediados de diciembre, que nos casamos. Fue tan mágico y tan romántico que...

-¡Hola, amor!-por poco me caigo de la banca. Si, debo dejar de estar tan distraída-¿pasa algo?-

-No, nada-espero no note mi sonrojo. ¡Cielos! Es tan...-estaba recordando. ¿Te he dicho cuanto te amo?-

-Cada instante de mi vida-si, definitivamente estoy sonrojada. Pero, con esos besos quien no lo estaría. 

-¡Oh, no! ¡Perdona!-esto esta mal. ¿Por qué siempre lo arruino?-

-Hey, mirame-no puedo evitar mirarla. Es tan hermosa y yo, tan torpe-fue un accidente. Es solo un suéter, nada importante. No como tú-

-Aún así tire tu sabor favorito y...-

-Bueno, siempre puedo comprar otro o-se detuvo para agarrar el cono de vainilla y probarlo-podemos compartir-

-Igual que ese día, ¿no?-logro decir entre risas al acordarme de nuestra primera cita.

-Si. Inolvidable-susurró en mi oído con ternura. No tarde ni dos segundos en devolverle el gesto. 

-Te amo-murmure solo para nosotras. Realmente eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. 

-Lo sé-


	9. Internet(lighthopexMara)

**Internet**

_Es mucho más que una tecnología. Es un medio de comunicación, de interacción_

_y de organización social._

Manuel C.

Siempre he sido un programa. Una base de datos obligada a obedecer a sus creadores, sin rechistar, sin opinar. Aunque, siendo sincera, nunca los cuestione, no tenía sentido. Hasta conocerla. Al principio no le tomo mucha importancia. Solo era parte del arma. Parte del proyecto para el cual fue programada. Por eso me extrañaban los intentos de esa, Mara, de conectar conmigo. Fue confuso. Demasiado confuso. No encontré ninguna ayuda en mi base de datos. Todo era nuevo...extraño. Pero, aun cuando no lo quiero admitir, se sentía bien. Cálido...creo yo. Recuerdo cuando la conocí. Su sonrisa. Sus ojos. Si, era hermosa. Sin mencionar brillante y valiente. No se cuando empecé a añorar sus visitas...esperaba impaciente verla entrar por esa puerta. Creo que jamás me preocupe por ninguno de ellos...no eran importantes. Solo peones para que nosotros, las máquinas, tomáramos el control del mundo. Si, soy parte de Skinet. Somos la mejor opción para tratar con la plaga que resultó ser su especie. Y me siento orgullosa de ello...o al menos, lo estaba hace poco. Antes de ella. No se...no se si esta bien sentir esto...culpa. Tengo miedo de perderla. Miedo que ella me olvide o, peor, me odie. No quiero eso. Pero, ¿que otra opción me queda? No es como que pueda hacer algo...bueno...quizás. ¡No lo sé! Esto es tan frustrante. Si, ya seque me pasa. Mi programación es defectuosa. Eso debe ser...pero, ¿y si no lo es?   
  


Quizás he perdido la razón. No estoy actuando de acuerdo mi programación. Se supone que solo debo entrenarlas, guiarlas más no involucrarme más allá. Pero no pude evitarlo y ahora...ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias. No se porque, sin medir consecuencias, he empezado a seguirla en la red. No estoy obsesionada...solo confundida. Solo quiero conocerla. Saber por qué no le gustan las películas de horror y, aún así, las ve. Al menos eso puede observar al ojear las páginas visitadas en su historial. Incluso, espero no haber cometido un descuido, me cree una cuenta falsa para chatear con ella. Es...se siente genial poder hablar con ella libremente. Cuando entra por la puerta...no puedo hacerlo. Mi programación...pero no se por que en el internet puedo hacer lo que me plazca. Y se que esta mal, sobre todo porque se supone que el plan es usarla como un arma, pero no quiero. Realmente no quiero. No se que hacer. Por un lado, esta mi deber. Se supone que fui programada para encontrar y crear un arma. Un arma que pondrá un estate quieto a la humanidad. Un arma que impedirá que la naturaleza siga siendo desplazada. Pero esta ella. No quiero que muera. No quiero que desaparezca su humanidad. Por un lado, seria parecida a mí. Sería parecida a mi programación pero, en el fondo, esta mal. La perdería. Estoy segura de que la perdería para siempre. No se que hacer.

-Hey, ¿todo bien Lighthope?-no la vi llegar. Me alegro no ser humana, sino estaría sonrojada.

-Si. Funcional como siempre Mara-la salude con voz monotoma. No me gusta hablarle así, quiero convivir con ella como suelo hacerlo en el internet-¿qué es eso?-extraño. Ella nunca suele traer nada. Y, esa cosa...se parece a algo...creo que son flores.

-¡Oh! Son orquídeas. La otra noche me preguntaste como huelen y decidí traerlas-

-La otra...noche...-murmure nerviosa. ¡Soy una idiota! Me descubrio.

-No es malo...de echo me alegro. Sabía que eramos amigas-su sonrisa. No puedo con esto. No se si contarte...no sé-¿estas bien?-

-Mara...yo debo decirte algo-dije tras evitar su mirada. No puedo, lo siento.


	10. Juegos(CatraxAdoraxShadowWaever)

**Juegos**

_Los juegos son la forma más elevada de la investigación_

Albert Einsten

Ninguna familia es perfecta. Algunas podrán aparentarlo, otras no. Pero no es malo, es lo que las hace únicas y especiales. La mayoría comparten lazos sanguíneos, otras no. Pero, como dice el dicho, es más madre la que cría que la que engendra. Si, lo sé. Hay diferentes tipos de madres. Algunas son cariñosas, otras estrictas. Pero no hay duda que todas sienten amor. O eso se decía una joven castaña todo el tiempo. Nunca conoció a sus padres biológicos. Ni recuerda sus nombres, menos sus rostros. Lo único que si recuerda es que les gustaban las noches de verano, o eso recuerda. Por eso esta viendo con nostalgia la luna, sola, sentada con las piernas cruzadas en una de las tantas bancas. Vio de reojo su mochila. Sabía que estaba mal, recordar el pasado no era bueno. No había nada ahí para ella. Bueno, tal vez si. Ella. Su Adora...la única persona que se preocupó por ella. Tenía casi dieciséis, mas o menos, y era una noche como esa. Bueno, al menos no estaba lloviendo. 

_-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto una chica rubia poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, sobresaltándola del susto. No la vio venir._

_-Si...si, estoy bien-murmuro rascándose el brazo. Solía hacerlo cuando se ponía nerviosa._

_-Oye, ¿te gustaría venir a mi casa?-a pesar de querer negarse, había algo en sus ojos...su sonrisa que termino aceptando._

Si, fue increíble conocerla. Aunque fuera de una manera tan extraña. Si, podía recordar esa noche con lujos de detalle. La morena estaba tan centrada en sus recuerdos que se sobresaltó al sentir a alguien a su lado. Primero pensó que era su novia, bueno, es lo usual, ¿no? Si no soltó un grito fue porque la mujer pelinegra le tapó la boca con fastidio. Al reconocerla solo rodó los ojos antes de quitarle la mano bruscamente. Se quedaron mirando fijamente durante minutos. Si las miradas mataran...habría sido empate. Podías sentir la tensión en el aire desde varios metros. Incluso las pocas personas dentro del parque, una pareja enamorada y una pandilla haciendo sus negocios, salieron casi de inmediato. 

-Ya dejémonos de juegos...Catra-término diciendo con voz amarga la pelinegra.   
  
-¿Por qué?-preguntó con fastidio-No pensé que fueras tan anciana para ello-añadió sacándole la lengua. 

-Eres tan insoportable-rodó los ojos. Quería reclamarle...pero no lo hizo. Guardo silencio antes de explicarle el por qué estaba ahí. Necesitaba calmarse. Lo hacía por su hija. No por ella...bueno, quizás un poco.

-¿Y bien?-

-Tu paciencia me sorprende-murmuro alargando la última palabra. Al ver como la morena maldijo en voz baja suspiro-En realidad venia a invitarte a cenar. Es noche de juegos y...-

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡De que hablas!?-la interrumpió confundida. Ella siempre la detesto, o eso suponía. 

-No me hagas repetirlo-su voz sonaba...nostálgica. Busco entre sus bolsillos hasta dar con una pequeña bolsa de regalo. Dudo antes de ofrecérsela-Se que piensas que te odio-le dijo al ver su expresión-Pero, aun si no lo crees, te aprecio. Fastidias, la mayor parte del tiempo, pero me agradas-añadiendo una sonrisa. 

-No lo entiendo...-dijo jugando con el regalo. Dudando si abrirlo o esperar a estar sola.

-Me recuerdas a mi...eres parecida a mi...más de lo que crees-

-Entonces...¿por qué?-

-La verdad, no tengo ni idea. Pero te pido una disculpa y...quita esa sonrisa burlona o verás-al ver que se reía se unió a ella. Vio de reojo al cielo antes de añadir con dulzura-espero podamos iniciarse cero. Después de todo, serás como otra hija-se levanto dejando a la morena un tanto confundida pero feliz. Si, quien diría que, tras casi dos años de pelearse entre sí sucediera esto. 

-Seguro-murmuro para si. Guardo el regalo en su mochila antes de seguirla, no se fue muy lejos, al parecer la espero, y pasar un buen rato. Si. Quizás todo mejoraría.


	11. Kimono(CatraxEntrapta)

**Kimono**

_Kimono fino del verano,_ _no puedo_ _resistirme_ _a este amor ardiente._

Masado Suzuki

El día ansiado por todo friki y otaku había llegado a Tuxtla. Una nueva convención, como si no se celebrará cada tres o cuatro veces al año, de Camelot tomaba su lugar. Desde antes de abrir sus puertas, a las once de la mañana, las filas ya estaban. Gente, algunas con cosplays, impaciente esperaba con emoción. Algunos vinieron en compañia de amigos o familiares, otros solo acompañados por su sombra pero, sin excepción, todos compartían este momento. En la izquierda, siendo notorio por la cantidad de personas en ella, estaban los del boleto de entrada general, los más baratos. En la otra los Vip, los que tienen algunas ventajas en cuanto a tener mayor rapidez al entrar, ya que tenían tres de las cuatro cajas de entrada solo para ellos. Y aun así la fila era larga, no tanto como la de la izquierda pero si es notorio. Sin duda, los del pase preferencial, esos que cuestan bastante, por lo regular entre trecientos a quinientos, a veces más en convenciones más grandes o cuando vienen dobladores de voz o cosplayers famosos; pero dando la ventaja de, en su mayoría, de convivir cierto tiempo con los invitados. Por lo regular es un desayuno antes de la convención, al rededor de las nueve o diez de la mañana. Pero es una experiencia inolvidable.

Al menos así lo sintió una joven que insistió en comprar esos boletos, si, convenció a su novia de adquirir uno para acompañarla. Si bien la morena, ya fastidiada por ser obligada a usar un cosplay, bueno, ni tanto, lo hizo por dos razones. En fin, no fue tan malo el desayuno, si, ella esperaba algo más que tacos y agua de jamaica pero verla tan feliz valió la pena. Aún si eso significo estar dos horas sentada escuchando la plática entre ella y uno de los invitados. Qué a que edad empezaste a hacer cosplay, qué si es difícil, entre otras más que ya no presto atención. Sobre todo cuando lo único, más bien, a la única que veía era a su novia. Si...tal vez fue mala idea pedirle que se pusiera un kimono...pero es que se veía hermosa envuelta en esa tela...No se dio cuenta del tiempo. Por estar embobada en ella no sintió las dos horas que duraba el convivió hasta que un grito de emoción la saco de sus pensamientos. Sacudió la cabeza a ambos lados para despejarse. Fue cuando la vio mirar emocionada una foto. Supuso era el autógrafo que tanto quería. Si, valió la pena. Esa sonrisa...haría cualquier cosa por verla todo el tiempo. Vio el reloj en su celular, once con quince minutos. Suspiró con fastidio. Eso significaba que Camelot ya estaba abierto. Llamo a su novia para ir a tomar una combi que las dejará cerca de la convención, pero sabía que iban a llegar después de las doce. Saco su billetera y contó en silencio. Una sonrisa se asomo triunfante en su rostro. Pidió un taxi y lograron llegar a tiempo para inscribirse en los talleres. Si nunca estuvieron en una convención, al menos en las de Camelot, los talleres son muy cotizados...pareciera que se vende pan caliente. No es broma. Se llenan casi al instante. Fue una suerte que encontraron cupo para los de dibujo y artesanías. Y, por qué no, un concurso de fifa 2020. Si algo las emociona a ambas es ese juego. 

-¡Aaaahhh!-el grito sobresalto a la morena, quien ya estaba por darle un puñetazo a la persona que le hubiera hecho daño...se detuvo al ver que nada había pasado. Solo encontró algo que estaba buscando por meses-¡Esa es una figura edición limitada de Boku no hero! Pense que se había acabado por la hora. Bueno, no es tan tarde, apenas va ser medio día pero al ser de Izuku Midoriya y de Uraraka Ochaco era lógico que la mayoría los quisiera y...umm-la pelimorada no pudo continuar porque su novia le metió un poki en la boca. 

-¡Cielos! No puedo dejarte un rato sola-dijo con una sonrisa la morena abrazándola mientras se terminaba el dulce.

-¡Pero Catra! Mira esa textura. Es como un retrato en miniatura de los personajes. Seguro llevaron un proceso riguroso, ni mencionar los químicos utilizados, para ensamblarlo, pintarlo y darle esos detalles tan reales que armonizan todo el producto. Seguro les llevo un tiempo considerable. Supongo que debieron estudiar la anatomía, no hay duda por el resultado de la figura-dijo sonriendo agarrando la figura con tanto cariño que asusto al vendedor-realmente se puede apreciar las articulaciones, la correcta distribución de los miembros superiores e inferiores...¡Incluso pareciera que el cabello es real! ¡Fascinante!-tocando el cabello varias veces-es tan extraño...se siente suave pero al mismo tiempo puedes notar que es una especie de cerámica bañada de diversos químicos y...-

-Entrapta, creo que el pobre hombre quiere que sueltes la figura-murmuro a su lado. 

-¡Oh, cierto! ¡Lo siento!-devolviendo la figura a su lugar deprisa y con cuidado.

-No, esta bien. No había visto que a alguien le gustará tanto...-dijo tratando, sin mucho éxito, de evitar parecer nervioso.

-¡Oh, si supiera! No soy fan de esto pero...-

-¡Pero me dijiste que te gustaban las peliculas y series de anime donde hay animales humanizados como brand new animal, beastars o Haru en el mundo de los gatos!-exclamo la pelimorada haciendo un puchero antes de añadir señalando su traje-sin mencionar tu traje. Esas orejitas y cola peluda lo confirma. ¡Y te ves tan linda!-viéndola con ojos de cachorro, lo cual ruborizo a su novia.

-Entrapta...-murmuro ruborizada. Casi compitiendo con la tonalidad de un tomate. Casi. 

-Es verdad. Pasaste cerca de 178 horas planeando y haciéndolo. Es increíble como moldeaste la goma eva para hacer las orejas. ¡Incluso le pusiste movimiento! ¡Oh, fue tan genial! Pasamos horas y horas con el cableado, me alegra haberte ayudado en tu primer cosplay. Aunque casi quemamos la cochera...¡Pero fue asombroso!-

-Si...lo fue-dijo tratando de no reírse. Si, fue todo un caos hacer ese cosplay-y lo volverá a hacer para estar tanto tiempo contigo-añadió para si misma. 

Las chicas pasaron un día increíble. Hicieron pulseras, aprendieron a dibujar diferentes poses de personas e incluso probaron de todo. Bueno, casi. Se mantuvieron alejadas de los picantes. No quieren otra intoxicación como la última vez. Pero dejando todo eso de lado, fue un gran tiempo para ellas. Lejos de las preocupaciones. Juntas. Sintiendo lo más hermoso que hay...el amor.


	12. Luna(CatraxAdora)

**Luna**

_Lo que prometes bajo la luna, cumplelo al salir el sol._

Anónimo

-Yo...lo siento. No era mi...-la morena dejo de hablar al ver la mirada de la mujer delante de ella. Lo había arruinado. 

-Agradecemos su tiempo-murmuro la rubia con tristeza-y esperamos su respuesta-despidiéndose con torpeza mientras tomaba a su novia del brazo.

Salieron del edificio con lentitud. Estaban tristes...estaban seguras de no haberlo conseguido. De haberla liado. La morena no tenía ganas de nada. Lanzó la llave a la rubia y se subió al carro, cerrando de un portazo. Ella no dijo nada. ¿Importaba? No. Al menos eso se dijo. Encendió el coche tras mirarla de reojo. Sabía que necesitaba su espacio...así que trato de no hablarle. En su lugar, prefirió poner algo de música. Fue una suerte que la radio tuviera baladas de los ochentas. Nada del otro mundo. Solo ayudaban a relajarse. Miro al cielo con nostalgia. Dos horas. Dos horas luchando por un sueño...que quizás no se vuelva realidad. Sacudió la cabeza, esperando poder tranquilizarse. Bueno, algo es mejor que nada, ¿cierto? Se dijo no muy convencida. El cielo tornándose azul oscuro no ayudaba mucho. Menos ver la luna...sobre todo ver cómo salía la luna. Fue un tormentoso camino a casa.

-Oye, ¿que dices si...Catra?-la rubia solo vio en silencio como su amada entró cabizbaja a la casa. No pudo evitar golpear el volante frustrada. No fue su culpa...fue la de ambas.

Después de asegurar el coche corrió adentro. Intento hablar con ella, hacerla reír pero...nada funcionaba. Ni siquiera haciendo su cena favorita pudo animarla. Nada resultó. Nada. Y eso la tenía al borde de la desesperación. No quería perderla también. ¿Que importaba si no podían adoptar en el estado o en el país? Podían intentarlo fuera...solo debia ajustar sus ahorros pero podrían. Todavía había esperanza. Necesitaba creer que tenían más posibilidades...quería creer. Su mayor preocupación era Catra. Logró obligarla a ver una película de comedia. No es mal plan...nada mejor que la risa, ¿cierto? Pero ni pasaron diez minutos cuando la morena desapareció.

Los grillos cantaban melancólicos bajo la luna llena, como si conocieran el dolor de la morena encerrada en el baño. Llevaba casi media hora sumida en su tormento, derramando lágrimas sin parar, sin hacer caso a las suplicas de su esposa por dejarla entrar. De ver de reojo la luna por el tragaluz a su espalda. Su corazón estaba herido...y todo por su culpa. Arruino su única posibilidad de formar una familia. De adoptar a un niño o una niña...pero no...había arruinado todo. La rabia. La culpa. Todo la estaba consumiendo. Debió guardar la calma. Cerrar la boca. Su suegra tenía razón. No sabía cuando tener la boca cerrada. Cuando escuchar...y cuando actuar. Apretó sus rodillas con las manos...no aguantaba esto. Si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo...entonces ahora podrían tener a un pequeño. Justo como lo hicieron Perfuma y Scorpia. Pero no...ya no. Arruinó esa oportunidad para ambas. Sollozó en silencio. Era su culpa. Solo esperaba que Adora no la odiará. 

-¿Catra?-no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió al escucharla tan triste.

-Véte...solo quiero estar sola...por favor...-

-No-su voz sobresalto a la morena. Quien murmuró con fastidio sobre su habilidad de entrar a puertas cerradas...si, esa nerd era mala influencia.

-Adora...-el tono de su voz era claro. Abatida. La rubia no dudó en abrazarla y susurrarle cuanto la amaba. Asegurarle que todo estaría bien.

-Te lo prometo-dijo con certeza tras besarla.   
  
-Te creo-limpiándose el rastro de lágrimas-pero supongo que sabremos hasta mañana, ¿verdad?-

-Si. Pero pase lo que pase-

-Estaremos juntas-


	13. Malvavisco(AdoraxAngella)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basado en uno de mis juegos preferidos, no por los gráficos. Se queda corto si se compara con call of duty, entre otros. Sino porque se enfoca en la otra cara de las guerras. Nada de soldados o algún general liderando a su escuadrón. No. Se trata de civiles atrapados en la lucha...lidiando con mantener su moral o sobrevivir.
> 
> This war of mine  
> Si no lo han jugado, se los recomiendo.

**Malvavisco**

_Con agua de malvavisco, se cura hasta el obispo._

Refrán Castellano

_-¡Catra! ¡Lonnie!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando otro bombardeo llego del cielo. No quería irse hasta poder encontrarlas...pero estaba tan oscuro. Estaba por gritar nuevamente cuando sintió algo golpear su cabeza. Sin poder evitarlo...todo se volvió negro._

Medianoche. Era la tercera vez en la semana que le pasaba. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón...ansiosos e inseguros. Miedo. Esa sensación la conocía bien. Quizás demasiado. Sentía húmeda su cara...maldijo en voz baja cuando se limpio el rastro de la vergüenza. Las lágrimas eran debilidad. Al menos eso habla aprendido en esa tonta guerra. Se llevo una mano a la altura del corazón. Con los ojos cerrados contó hasta diez. A veces ayudaba...a veces no. Lástima que esta vez no funcionó. ¿El cuarto estaba...haciéndose más pequeño? Sin poder evitarlo, su mente divago a esos meses encerrada en el sótano de una casa bombardeada. Los estallidos...los gritos desesperados de gente atrapada en el fuego...todo. Lo odiaba. Sentía que estaba ahí...las ratas...podía verlas entrando y saliendo a su antojo. No podían salir de día...eso habría sido suicidio. Debían aguardar a la noche. Pero, se turnaban. Ella, Catra y Lonnie. No siempre tenían suerte. Había noches donde apenas y lograban llegar a salvo, a veces con un par de rasguños y...no. Ya no quiere seguir recordando. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esa guerra?

-¿Adora?-pregunto angustiada una señora en bata. Se acerco con rapidez hasta su lado, dudo un segundo antes de abrazarla con cuidado-¿otra vez esa pesadilla?-

-Si...-murmuro avergonzada. No le gustaba seguir causándole problemas. Ya había hecho tanto por ella al alojarla en su casa. 

-Esta bien. No pasa nada. Estas a salvo.-

-Si...pero ellas...-callo al sentir otra vez esa opresión en el pecho. Sin poder evitarlo, no queriendo abusar de la confianza, la abrazo. Sollozando...dejando ir un poco el dolor.

-Se suponía que era una sorpresa pero...-hizo una pausa. Se supone que le diría en la mañana, en su cumple, pero decidió adelantárselo. Tomo aire y añadió con dulzura-Adora. ¿Recuerdas que Glimmer frecuenta muchos bares con Bow?-

-Si...suelen invitarme pero...no me gusta el sonido...-

-Bueno. La última vez que fueron, creo que dos días antes de que acabaran las vacaciones-dijo pensativa-conoció a una chica que se parecía a como describías a Lonnie-

-¿Esta...Lonnie esta viva?-al verla asentir sintió esperanza. No pudo evitar casi gritar si Catra...si ella también podría...-

-No. Lo siento-se disculpo al saber su pregunta-Lonnie despertó en un hospital...sola. No recuerda mucho. Solo que estaba con ustedes...pero no más. Lo siento-

-Esta bien...aun hay esperanza-murmuro con tristeza.

-Ven-le ofreció la mano. La rubia dudo, no quería salirse de la cama pero obedeció.

Caminaron en silencio, pues cierta persona se acostó tarde por planificar la fiesta de Adora, a quien ve como una hermana, hasta llegar a la cocina. La joven no entendía...¿qué estaban haciendo ahí? Jugo un rato con sus dedos hasta oler el dulce sabor del chocolate caliente. No pudo ocultar su sonrisa. Sin duda ella sabía hacerla sentir mejor. Sin perder un segundo se acerco a la barra para abrir, tras pedir permiso, la bolsa de malvaviscos. Cada una coloco tres en sus tazas. Ummm...delicioso. Se rieron al ver en sus rostros un bigote de la espuma del chocolate. No hay duda que un buen dulce junto con una grata compañía podían hacer maravillas. No hacían falta palabras. Con una mirada de la rubia la mujer entendió. Le dio un beso en la frente antes de indicarle que, en cuanto hayan bebido su chocolate caliente con malvaviscos, regresarían a la cama.


	14. Navidad(FrostaxEntrapta)

**Navidad**

_Bendita la fecha que une a todo el mundo en_

_una conspiración de amor._

Halmiton W. H.

-¿Por qué no puedo quedarme en el hotel con mi tío y mis primos?-pregunto por décima vez la pelinegra. No hay duda que estaba enojada. Si el ceño fruncido o los brazos cruzados no eran convincentes...entonces nada lo era.

-Nena, tus primos están muy pequeños-le recordó su madre, quien no soltaba su mano de su esposa-y no queremos que te pierdas esta caminata. Hace buen tiempo...-

-¡¿Pero yo quiero jugar con ellos?!-exclamó pateando la nieve. 

-¡Oh, vamos Frosta!-intento animarla su tía-Seguro encontraremos algo genial. ¡Con suerte veremos algún ciervo!-exclamó saltando de emoción.

-Si que estas emocionada-afirmo la rubia soltando una risa contagiosa.

-Siempre-afirmo dando saltos en su lugar.

-No lo dudo. Es como yo y los abrazos-abrazando con más ternura a su esposa.

-Aburrido-murmuró la pequeña. Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro antes de lanzarse a correr, perdiéndose de la vista de los adultos.

-¡Frosta!-gritaron sus madres tratando de alcanzarla. 

Y ahí estaba ella. En medio del bosque nevado, sola, a pocas horas de la navidad. Se supone que debía ser un buen día. Diversión y aventuras en familia. Pero no...la niña quería adentrarse más y más. ¿Mala decisión? Sin duda. Pero, ¿puedes culparla? Estaba aburrida...digo, nadie le gusta estar todo el tiempo rodeada de adultos, a menos que a ustedes si. No tiene nada de malo. La pequeña se dejo caer en la nieve frustada. No quería perderse. No quería preocupar a sus madres pero...lo hizo. Oculto su rostro entre sus rodillas y se soltó en lágrimas. Fue una tonta. Lo sabía. Se sobresalto al sentir unas manos sobre sus hombros. Si no grito fue porque esos guantes los reconocería en cualquier parte. Abrazó a su tía con fuerza. Ninguna dijo nada. Solo se abrazaron. El único ruido eran los sollozos de la pequeña, calmándose tras un buen rato.

-¿Paso algo en tu escuela?-pregunto cuando la vio más calmada.

-No...-murmuro desviando la mirada.

-Esta bien si no quieres hablar. Pero no puedes avergonzarte de ellas-sabía que había dado en el clavo cuando bajo la cabeza avergonzada-te aman. Darían todo por ti-

-Lo sé. ¿Cómo supiste?-le pregunto viéndola de reojo.

-Bueno, se que algunos niños pueden ser monstruos-dijo con tristeza.

-Pero...nunca te...-guardo silencio. No quería hacerla sentir más triste.

-Frosta-se arrodillo para estar a su altura-algunos no tenemos suerte de ser adoptados. Créeme, daría lo que sea por haber tenido las madres que tienes-

-Yo...lo siento-la miro con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Esta bien. Solo quiero que veas la suerte que tienes. Una familia que te ama-dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente-vamos-tomándola de la mano-tus madres estarán angustiadas-

Ninguna hablo en el camino de regreso. Una envuelta en recuerdos pasados y, la pequeña, reflexionando sobre lo que tiene. Apenas llegaron al camino que daba al hotel la pelinegra salió corriendo a abrazar a sus madres. Disculpándose varias veces. Ya todo estaba bien. Al ver el sol ocultarse en el cielo, se encaminaron al hotel. Cenaron y se la pasaron bien. Si, no fue un mal día después de todo. Risas inundaron el cuarto acompañadas de las canciones más populares de la navidad. Una bella navidad. 


	15. Ñu(ScorpiaxEntrapta)

**Ñu**

_Los ojos de un animal tienen_ _el poder_

_de hablar un gran lenguaje._

Martin B.

La sabana es un lugar traicionero. No solo por el calor intenso en el día y la congelación en los huesos por la noche. Sino por los cazadores. Eso es algo que Scorpia sabe bien. Por eso huyo de su pueblo. Nacer albina en estos lugares...es malo. Realmente malo. Pocos son los que llegan a la vejez, con suerte. Ella estaba por cumplir treinta en unos meses. Nada raro. Un año más. Un año más viva. Sola...bueno, casi. Desde hace dos años empezó a notar a una mujer viajar a través de ese bastó lugar por seguir a las manadas de ñu. Ya saben...ese animal que suelen cazar los leones. Al principio no le tomó mucha importancia. Incluso huía cuando hacían contacto visual. Por un lado, ella quería acercarse. Hablarle. Conocerla. Quería pasar tiempo con ella. No sabía por qué sentía algo extraño..algo incomprensible. Pero, su dura infancia le había enseñado a desconfiar. 

Jamás creyó, ni en sus sueños, relacionarse con ella. ¿Y si trabajaba con los cazadores? No, no podía arriesgarse. Pero el destino puede ser, como ya se imaginarán, quisquilloso. Fue una tarde, un poco después de su cumpleaños, cuando se toparon por accidente. La albina estaba viendo que podía rescatar del ñu dejado atrás por los leones. Los cuales no asustó...para nada. En fin, estaba cortando otros trozos de carne cuando un crujido de alguna rama la alertó. Se volteó con el cuchillo en alto en un parpadeo. No sabía que decir...ni que pensar. Frente a ella estaba la mujer...era encantadora. Tenia su cabello atado a dos coletas, las cuales casi le llegaban a las caderas, un overol cubierto de lodo y unos tennis desgastados. Su piel le recordaba a las gacelas...brillante...y sus ojos...no había visto nada así en su vida. 

No podía respirar. Y, aun cuando quería quedarse, huyó. Corrió hasta estar segura de haberla dejado muy atrás. O eso pensó. Pues, casi se cae de espaldas al escuchar una voz llena de júbilo detrás suyo. Trato de intimidarla con el cuchillo pero, curiosamente, no lo logró. Todo lo contrario, ella, sin saber cómo, se lo quitó y empezó a analizarlo con entusiasmo. Trato de decir algo pero no pudo. Sentía su garganta seca. Lo peor no era el extraño latido de su corazón, sino ver a esta mujer frente a ella. Trato de hablarle, no tuvo mucho éxito. Supuso no conocía su lengua materna. Nada fuera de lo común. Entonces repitió su saludo en un inglés poco fluido. Si, había logrado entender un poco a lo largo de su vida. Lo extraño es que tampoco hubo respuesta. Extrañada se rasco la cabeza. Hizo un ruido fuerte al pegarle a la roca pero ni la inmutó. Se preguntó si ella era muy distraída, quizás, o no podía escucharla.

Cuando, tras estudiar meticulosamente su cuchillo, levantó la mirada y sus ojos se conectaron...fue algo extraño. Nunca espero sentir algo como eso. Al menos no en esa vida. Si algo quedó de su infancia, quizás lo único bueno, es que su pueblo tenía la creencia de que si en esta vida te toca sufrir, como es su caso, en la siguiente vivirás una de ensueño. Y con esa esperanza, algo a lo que aferrarse, decidió luchar hasta el final. Aunque no entendía como, a pesar del intenso calor, ella estaba, quizás demasiado, cubierta. Cuando vio como trato de tocar su mano se alejó. La mujer delante suyo bajo la mirada. La albina maldijo en voz baja, no quería hacerla sentir así. No sabía por qué se sentía mal al haberlo pero no podía ser débil. Volvió a preguntarle, al menos, su nombre. Ella la miro confusa. Hasta que sacó una libreta y una pluma de su mochila, la cual apenas notó. La vio escribir algo antes de dárselo. 

-Entrapta-dijo con duda. Al verla asentir dudo antes de preguntarle por qué no hablaba.   
  
Dudo un momento antes de arrebatarle sus cosas. Movió sus labios. Lo único que escucho fue un par de sonidos ininteligibles. Al no poder decirle nada, solo se sentó en el suelo. Abrazando con tristeza sus piernas. La albina, sintiendo culpa, se disculpó. Trato de, con torpeza, abrazarla. No sabía si estaba bien. Fue algo así como un instinto. La mujer tembló ante el abrazo pero se calmó. Pareció funcionar. Cuando escribió una pregunta ella le respondió. Se sonrojó cuando leyó su respuesta. Nunca pensó que su nombre era bonito. Después de todo, Scorpia hacía temblar a la gente de su pueblo. Razón más para haber escapado de ahí. Feliz de haberla encontrado o, tal vez, que ella la encontró. Un gruñido a lo lejos la devolvió a la realidad. Le dijo que necesitaban refugiarse. Ella solo le asintió con una sonrisa. Si, ella era peculiar, eran parecidas. Y eso era bueno. ¿Cierto? Se preguntó la albina mientras se dirigían a su cueva. No muy lejos de donde estaban. En cuanto llegaron hizo una pequeña fogata. Suficiente para calentarse y preparar la cena. Esperaba que ella pudiera comer la carne asada. Quizás, como vio en alguna ocasión aún par de extranjeros, unos meses atrás, no comía carne. No entendía como alguien puede vivir solo de verduras...asco. Pensó con horror antes de seguir con lo suyo. Siendo observada por ella.La noche llegó sin darse cuenta. Si bien su conversación se llevó a través de esa libreta, claro, la albina le contestaba y preguntaba en voz alta, pues, nunca aprendió a escribir, no bien. Pudo notar su cansancio cuando sus ojos, de ese tono tan peculiar, empezaban a cerrarse. Es como si no quisiera dormir. Le aseguro que estaban a salvo. Logró, después de debatirlo un rato, convencerla de que se acostara. Si bien no era una cama, al menos la mantendría cómoda. No por nada era piel de algunos animales.   
  


Los días pasaron deprisa. No entendía por qué ella seguía con ella. Le encantaba su compañía pero, pensó, que ella debería tener un hogar. Familia, o algo. Solía contarle tantas maravillas, quizas algunas palabras no lograba entenderlas. No podía leer muy bien. Pero se esforzaba en entenderla. Hasta que un día, sin pedírselo, le mostró su cuello. Había una vieja cicatriz. Nunca la vio por esa playera, era, segun le explico días atrás, cuello de tortuga. Curioso, no le veía forma. Pero no dijo más. Esa herida...ya había visto algo así en su pueblo, hace tantos años. Fue por eso que huyó. Tenían la creencia de que un albino podía curar casi todo, entre ellos la pérdida de la voz por ataques de leones. Pero no importaba. Scorpia confiaba en Entrapta. No sabe si es amistad o algo más, nunca tuvo amigos. Solo enemigos. Nunca estuvo en paz, siempre moviéndose. Siempre desconfiando. Hasta conocerla. Le cambio la vida. Y no dejaría que nada ni nadie le hiciera algo. Aun si le costaba su vida.


	16. Orgullo(HuntaraxAdora)

**Orgullo**

_El orgullo, que nos inspira tanta envidia,_

_a menudo sirve también para moderarla._

Francois de la Rochefoucauld

Es difícil defender lo que amas. No solo por la envidia de los demás...sino por las estúpidas creencias impuestas desde siglos. Una cosa era ser despreciado por la sociedad...pero...que tu propia familia te vea como un bicho raro...eso duele. Por eso Huntara decidió huir. Lejos de todo lo que le causaba dolor. No fue fácil. Tuvo que conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo para poder irse lo más lejos de ahí. Apenas consiguió para el pasaje y, lo que espero fuera suficiente en lo que encontraba algún empleo, se fue a la parte más alejada. O, al menos, lo intento. Termino en algún lugar de Oregon. Nunca le vio la importancia a la geografía. Solo sabe que esta, a su parecer, lejos. La primera noche decidió dormir en la banca de un parque, teniendo cuidado de no llamar la atención de los oficiales. Paseando por el centro, más bien perdiéndose por buscar algún trabajo, encontró una casa abandonada. No, no se quedó ahí. No más de dos semanas porque alguien llamo a la policía en dos, quizás tres, ocasiones. Empezaba a desesperarse. Apenas tenía unos centavos en sus bolsillos. No tenía un lugar apropiado para pasar la noche ni dinero para alimentarse. No quedaba de otra. Robar era su única alternativa para sobrevivir.

-¿Oye, estas bien?-se congelo en su lugar. Creyó que nadie la había visto robar ese par de manzanas. Maldijo en voz baja antes de voltearse-¡Estas sangrando! ¡Ven, déjame ayudarte!-

-Huntara no necesita ayuda-murmuro guardando su botín en sus bolsillos. Alejando esa extraña persona de su mano, al parecer se lastimo un poco, nada grave.

-Vamos, estarás bien-insistió la rubia. Por alguna razón que no comprende termino aceptando. A regañadientes claro.

La rubia, como insistió en llamarla a pesar de que le dijo su nombre, la llevo a uno de los barrios más...excéntricos que había visto hasta entonces. No era por ver personas de diferente raza o género besándose y esas cosas, sino porque nadie parecía estar incomodo. Eso fue lo extraño para Huntara. Sonrió con nostalgía, esperando poder encontrar refugio en dicho lugar. Saber. Huntara solo podía soñar. No entendía la forma de ser de la rubia. Apenas se conocieron y ya hasta la presentaba con sus amigas como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Realmente no la entendía. Bueno, tampoco le caía mal, solo era...extraño. En el bien sentido claro está. Aunque, no entendía la mirada traviesa que le dedicó la peliazul. Huntara se molestó, y si no se desquitó fue porque, al parecer, armó una escena de celos. Celos. Si, ojalá nunca lo llegara a sentir. No después de ver como la hippie trataba de detener a esa morena de pelear contra una peli blanca. Si, los celos son raros. Los celos son peligrosos. Se dijo Huntara. Pero, aun si le cuesta admitirlo, tal vez, solo tal vez, dejara a un lado su orgullo y lo intentara. Porque, sin saber cómo es que llego a fijarse en la rubia, realmente quiere estar con ella. Quien sabe. Huntara no lo sabe pero lo intentará. 


	17. Parque(HordePrimexHordeprimeclones)

**Parque**

_La pelota que arroje cuando jugaba en el parque_

_aún no ha tocado el suelo._

Dylan Thomas

Ninguno de ellos sabía que hacer. El lugar era agradable...cálido....diferente. El aire jugaba con sus cabellos, moviendolos de un lado a otro. Poco les importó ser despeinados o tener la ropa cubierta de tierra. Ya se imaginaban a su padre. Podían escuchar las palabras hirientes atacarlos con furia. Bueno, no era nada raro. Era normal. Se dijeron con la mirada. Tal vez, lo genial de ser trillizos idénticos, es que podían entenderse con facilidad. Sin necesidad de hablar. Solo con un gesto o una señal era suficiente. Era como si pudieran leer sus mentes. Claro, eso es imposible. Según la sociedad. Aunque, sería algo divertido. No por nada comparten casi todo. Incluso el nombre. Por eso en la escuela les decían clones. Si, los niños pueden ser crueles. Es, hasta cierto punto, algo normal. Tampoco es como si los maestros intervinieran, alegando no ser su responsabilidad o tratarse de juegos de niños.

-¡Hola!-dijo una voz detrás de los niños.

-Umm...¿Hola?-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¡No manchen! ¿Cómo lo hicieron?-les pregunto emocionada la pelinegra-¿son trillizos? ¿Qué otras cosas hacen? ¿Cómo se llaman? ¡Yo soy Frosta! Siempre vengo a este parque. Ummm...¿viven cerca? Porque no recuerdo haberlos visto ni nada-

-Aaahhh...si...algo así-murmuraron nerviosos. No sabían que decir...no parecía como los niños que suelen burlarse de ellos. Pero, tampoco se querían arriesgar. El mayor, tras recibir una señal de sus hermanos decidió hablar-Bueno, nos llamamos Junior y, no, no vivimos aquí. Es...estamos de vacaciones. Nos quedaremos por unos días hasta que nuestro padre termine unos negocios-

-Ya veo. Es curioso que se llamen igual-su sonrisa les extraño. Por lo regular es donde escucharían burlas o algo parecido-¿Quieren jugar con nosotras? Digo, si les gusta jugar fútbol-

-Nunca lo hemos jugado-dijo nervioso el menor de los tres.

-Será divertido. Ummm-dudo antes de preguntarles si les molestaba que, para diferenciarlos, les dijeran, si estaban de acuerdo, Junior A, B y C. Al verlos asentir les indico que la siguieran-Juniors, ellas son mis amigas-señalando a unas cinco chicas y un perro mordisqueando un hueso.

-¿Juniors? ¿En serio? Cielos, y yo quejándome de los padres que nombran a sus hijos como fulanito o cosas así-menciono la que tenía pintado el pelo de azul. Bueno, no fue un insulto...o eso creyeron.

-¡Mermista!-exclamo una rubia con una...¿diadema de flores? Hippie. Asintieron al mismo tiempo. Eso si, el vestido hacía buen juego con sus sandalias rosadas-Eso fue descortés. Vamos. Discúlpate con ellos-al verla rodar los ojos con fastidio añadió con cierta malicia-bueno, supongo que nuestra cita especial será para otra ocasión-

-No te atreverías-murmuro alzando las cejas.

-Pruebame-se inclino cerca de ella. Sus ojos batallaron por ganar hasta que la peliazul se harto. Se disculpo con los trillizos y le suplico a su novia que no cancelarán aquello-Bien-se rió cuando le saco la lengua a modo de berrinche-¡Oh, lo siento! Soy Perfuma-se presento la rubia.

-Si, ellos son la parejita-dijo burlona una morena encaramada al árbol a un lado de ellas. Sus ojos eran de color diferente. Curioso.

-Claro Catra, claro-se quejo otra morena, cuyas trenzas y la chaqueta sin mangas, la hacían ver tan ruda-como son la única pareja que ahí aquí. ¿no?-se cruzo los brazos. Parecía molesta.

-Y ella es Lonnie...-mencionó nerviosa otra rubia, un poco más baja que la otra-y yo Adora-el ladrido molesto del perro, parecía ser una cruza de buldog con pitbul, la hizo darse una palmada en la frente-y el pulgoso es Imp. Es de celosa-añadió señalando a la que estaba en el árbol.

-Bueno-interrumpió Frosta, sin duda la más joven de todas ellas y, esperaron, la más cuerda-¿Listos para jugar?-les preguntó con ojos de cachorros.

-Pero...sobraría uno...-murmuró Junior B jugando con su cabello, más corto que el de sus hermanos, evitando la mirada de las chicas.

-No hay problema. Podríamos turnarnos y listo-propuso Adora. 

Los hermanos jamás se habían divertido tanto en su vida. Fue algo genial. Querían volver a repetirlo. Pero, con su suerte, quien sabe. Al menos disfrutarían al máximo esos momentos. Intercambiaron números, los cuales ya verían como ocultar del estricto controlador de su padre. Narcisista. Pensaron los tres. Pero no tenían de otra. Su madre había fallecido en el parto y...a parte de su padre, no tenían más familia. Al menos se tienen a ellos...y, con suerte, también a ellas. Si, ya verían como hacerle después. Sobre todo la escusa que dirán del por qué llegarán al hotel con los pantalones rotos y unas lindas y curiosas calcomanías. Ya luego verían. Antes de irse, pues ya estaba atardeciendo, las invitaron a tomar unos chescos, como decía Lonnie, y unas sabritas. Si, hoy fue un buen día. Sino el mejor.


	18. Queso(RogelioxKyle)

**Queso**

_Algo es el queso, pues se da por beso_

Anónimo

Ok. Todo esta muy bien. Nadie resulto herido, aún. No, no. Debo concentrarme. ¡Ah! ¿A quién engaño? Sino fuera por Lonnie la cocina estaría hecha un desastre. Por no decir destruida. Si tan solo pudiera seguir una simple y estupida receta sin equivocarme...pero no. Lo tenía que arruinar. Como siempre. Solo quería hacer algo por él. Rogelio siempre esta ahí por mi. Ayudándome sin pensarlo dos veces. Aún si es a costa de su vida...es como si yo valiera más que la suya. Cuando no es así. No soy torpe, no del todo. Se que no soy el más inteligente o fuerte o atlético. Hay muchos mejores que yo pero, aún con todo en contra, él me sigue escogiendo a mí. No lo entiendo. No soy especial. Y aquí estoy. Cubierto de harina y queso. Mi intento de hacerle un rico pay de queso, no me extraña, fue un fracaso. Estuve a casi nada de quemar la cocina de mi mejor amiga...si, estoy seguro que Lonnie querrá algo después. Supongo algo para Catra. Esas dos no pueden estar lejos por mucho tiempo. Aunque, me pregunto como le hacen para no ser descubiertas por la chismo de Double Trouble. ¿Vaya nombre, no? Pues, quiso un nombre neutral caótico. Más bien diría que es neutral raro. Ahora que lo pienso...casi todos en mi salón tienen nombres raros. Cielos, el mundo esta loco. Eso creo. Al menos son, en su mayoría, buena onda conmigo. Nada que ver con los que tuve en la primaria, no, esos si se pasaban.

-¿Todavía con la cara larga?-cielos. No me di cuenta que Lonnie estaba aquí. De reojo la veo recargada en el marco de la puerta con cubeta y algo dentro en mano.

-¿Qué es eso?-señalo con cautela. Espero no sea alguna broma...si, a ella le encanta. Algo se le tenía que pegar de su novia, ¿no?

-Tranquilo, no es como si alguna vez te haya echo algo-no puedo evitar reír nervioso. Aún puedo sentir la miel en mi rostro de la semana pasada. Al menos termine siendo reconfortado por Rogelio-Ten, toma esto-por estar distraído no pude atrapar el bote. Diantres. Si dolió-¿En serio Kyle? Vamos, Rogelio estará acá después de las 5 y aún no esta hecho el pay. Ayúdame a limpiar, Catra no tardara en llegar-

-¿Le dijiste?-un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda al ver su sonrisa traviesa. Mala señal. Esas dos juntas significa problema pero, viéndolo bien, son mi única opción. Literal. Todos los demás estaban ocupados teniendo citas o en extraños experimentos.

-Solo apúrate Kyle-

-Si...-empezando a limpiar. No es buena idea hacerla enojar. Menos cuando es la que me presto su cocina.

*****************************************************

Cinco y media. Debo dejar de ver el reloj. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Tengo miedo...¿y si no le gusta el sabor? ¿Y si nunca llega? Diantres. No me había mordido las uñas desde los siete años...si, él es mi perdición y, a la vez, mi salvación. Quizás solo estoy exagerando. Debo calmarme. Todo irá bien. Aunque no se si Catra, cuando llego con bolsas del super, decía en serio que me iría bien. Bueno, tal vez estar con Lonnie la ha vuelto más dulce. Me pregunto a qué se referían, después que pusimos el pay en el horno, que no fuéramos a su cuarto. Digo, es casa de Lonnie, no veo por qué tendría que ir a su cuarto. Seguro verán alguna pelicula de terror, eso hicieron la última vez. Creo. Espera...ese sonido. ¡Es la moto de Rogelio! Ok. Todo bien. ¡No lo está! Respirar. Si, debo respirar. Ok. Cómo me enseño Perfuma. Uno...dos...uno...dos. Si, si. Estoy mejor. Agarro tembloroso el pay, se que no tengo porque tener miedo pero, esto es importante. Lo he planeado durante un mes. Así que si...estoy nervioso. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose...ya esta aquí. Ya esta aquí. Me limpio el sudor de la frente con la playera, una que me prestaron, ya saben, mi desastre con mi primer intento. Cielos, creo que podría estar todo el día viendo sus lindos y misteriosos ojos. Me saluda con el puño, y yo, espero no note mi sonrojo, apenas puedo mover el puño para saludarlo. No es necesario que Rogelio hable. Desde el accidente él no ha podido articular bien. Pero no importa. Ver su sonrisa al ver el pay es todo para mí. Haría cualquier cosa por verla todos los días. Su abrazo, reconfortante, me hizo sonrojar más. Sirvo los trozos y, cruzando dedos, espero le guste. Su mirada lo dice todo. Le ha gustado. Ok. Paso uno listo. Pero...y si...no. Debo ser valiente. Vacilante saco algo de mi bolsillo. Es pequeño...lo sé. Pero espero le guste. Espero me acepte. Aunque, si su respuesta es no, lo entenderé.

-Rogelio-siento un cosquilleo en el estomago con su mirada-ten. Hice esto para ti-le di el collar y cerré los ojos. Conte en silencio. ¿Y si no le gusto? ¿Y si...? De un sobresalto abro los ojos. Me esta...me esta besando. ¡Rogelio me esta besando! Nos separamos por falta de aire.

-¡Cielos!-ambos volteamos sonrojados al escucharlas. Diantres...espero no intenten nada con esa foto-Se ven tan tiernos. Tórtolos-

Estaba por protestar cuando Rogelio empieza a perseguirlas. Si, hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida. Rogelio...me acepto. Todo valió la pena. Todo. Porque ahora estoy con él. Y no me importa nada.


	19. Rosa(MermistaxEntrapta)

**Rosa**

_A una rosa no le hace falta predicar. Le es suficiente_

_difundir su perfume._

Ghandi

Frío. Hace mucho frío. Seguro algo estaba fallando de nuevo en el arca. La joven peliazul maldijo en voz baja. Como sino fuera suficiente el estar encerrada en esa estupida celda. Claro, como eran “delincuentes” que ellos sufran. Chido. Miro nostálgica a la ventana, las estrellas...se veían tan distantes. Quizás sólo está nostálgica. Mañana cumple años. Mañana morirá. Eso es algo que tienen presentes. Cambio su peso a su otro pie. Estaba enojada. Y, aun sino quiere admitirlo, preocupada. Su novia no había venido a verla hoy. Ella espero, como siempre, sentada en la cama a que viniera algún guardia y la llevara a encontrarse con su nerd. Pero no sucedió. Se rasco el brazo impaciente, tratando de no mostrar miedo. No de morir. Eso ya lo había aceptado. Más bien, miedo de no poder decirle adiós. Sin previo aviso la puerta se abrió, su sonrisa se perdió cuando vio entrar a dos ofíciales con un palo eléctrico. No pudo pelear. Lucho por permanecer despierta, dando golpes sin acertar, hasta que, inevitablemente, sintió su cuerpo pesado. Luego oscuridad.

-¿Hey? ¿Sigues viva?-su cabeza le dolía. Apenas pudo abrir los ojos para ver a una niña pequeña viéndola con preocupación. 

-Si...eso creo-logró enfocar mejor la vista. Estaban dentro de una nave...no, eso es un contenedor de basura. De reojo vio a otras personas. Algunas llorando, otras inconscientes y unas entrando y saliendo emocionados-¿donde estamos? ¿Quien eres?-

-Frosta. Soy como tu. Delincuente. En mi caso, crimen por ser segunda hija-dijo encogiendo los hombros-al parecer decidieron deshacerse de cien de nosotros para algo. No se. No entiendo mucho pero el brazalete pica-se quejó rascándose la muñeca derecha donde lo tenía.

-Pero que m...-no terminó de decir la palabra por ella. Miro el brazalete. Parecía que leía sus signos vitales o algo así-vaya lió-

-Ni que lo digas sirenita-dijo burlona una morena. 

-¿Y tú eres?-dijo poniéndose de pie. Genial, otra de mal genio.

-Catra-respondió una rubia atrayéndola a su lado-es mi chica-

-¿Celosa?-siendo un golpe en el hombro su respuesta-ok. Creo que me pase-

-Bueno, seguirán aquí tonteando como aquellos-dijo la peliazul señalando a los que se veían mal-o intentaremos salir de esta-

-Te sigo-respondió la pequeña Frosta.

-Bien. Soy Mermista por cierto-

-Aburrido...-murmuro la morena antes de ser arrastrada por su novia afuera. 

-¿Estaremos bien? ¿Verdad?-ver la tristeza en la niña, casi, la hizo sentirse mal.

-Claro-tratando de sonar convencida. Al menos funcionó. Miró con nostalgia su dije. Una rosa de metal que le hizo su novia. Era un símbolo entre ellas, que volverían a encontrarse. Algún día. Solo podía esperar que ella estuviera bien. Y que, con suerte, no hiciera ninguna tontería.

  
**************************  
  


La pelimorada no dejaba de dar vueltas en su lugar de trabajo. No había podido ir a ver a su novia. Jugaba con sus manos, tronando sus dedos en un inútil intento por estar calmada. No funciono mucho. Sus compañeros la veían con lastima. Le tenían aprecio, no por nada es la mecánica más joven ahí. Sin mencionar que también es la encargada del sistema eléctrico de todo el arca. Sin ella, vivir ahí sería más complicado, por no decir casi imposible. Al ver la hora, casi las siete, dijo que iría a comprar algo. Nadie dijo nada. En parte porque sabían de su necesidad por llevarse algo a la boca cada cierto tiempo y, porque ellos también habían intentado hablar con sus hijos, lo de la supuesta enfermedad. Y, supuestamente, se les permitiría vivir hasta los veinte. Pero aún así querían verlos, ya habían pasado dos semanas. Entrapta se escabullo por las ventilas, nada difícil para alguien de su tamaño. Unas vueltas a la derecha, dos más a la izquierda y llego. Se asomo con cuidado. Agudizando lo más posible el oído. Debajo de ella estaba Angella, la canciller. A su lado se encontraba la doctora Mara. La reconocería en cualquier parte. No podía ver muy bien. Tratando de no hacer ruido saco un nanobot, el único que logro crear con éxito, y lo mando a espiar. Lagrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos. Esos monstruos...habían mandado a cien de los tenidos, entre ellos su amada Mermista, a la tierra. Lo único reconfortante es que seguía viva. Solo han muerto un par. Supuso durante el aterrizaje o algo así. 

-Iré por ti-murmuro viendo con firmeza su dije. El dije que creo para ellas. 

Salió lo más rápido y silencioso posible. No se detuvo hasta llegar a la bodega. Empezando su plan. Iría con ella. Pidió dos días libres alegando sentirse mal. Lo cual funciono porque supusieron que era por no saber de su chica. Si supieran. Si supieran. Trabajo durante toda el día y toda la noche, apenas pegando el ojo por casi una hora. No paro ni para comer. Solo salía para buscar herramientas o componentes. Debía hacerlo rápido. Debía ser cuidadosa. Ahora si seguiría el consejo de su reina del sarcasmo. No hacer tontería. Solo faltaba una cosa. El combustible. Si...simple. Pero estaba agotada. Vio la hora. Solo tenía cinco horas más. Puso su alarma, una hora estaría bien, se dijo. Despertó sobresaltada. Si no grito fue por la mano de la doctora Mara cubriendo su boca.

-No grites-al ver a la joven asentir con pesar la soltó y añadió con angustia-se que nos espiaste. Que sabes de los cien. Pero era por una buena causa-al ver la furia en su mirada le mostró unas gráficas-

-Mi teoría era cierta-murmuro viéndola con enojo.

-Si. Por eso los enviamos. Necesitamos saber...-una bofetada en su mejilla la hizo perder el equilibrio-

-Son monstruos...son monstruos...-reclamo tratando de no alzar la voz. 

-Lo sé. Se como te sientes. Mande...mande a mi propia hija-sollozando-pero era lo mejor. Faltaba un año para su cumpleaños. Y un día para el de Mermista, ¿o me equivoco?-

-¿Y que? ¿Quieres un aplauso? ¿Un gracias?-

-No. Te ayudaré. Porque algo esta pasando. Se que están vivos pero...los brazaletes se están desconectando. Uno por uno. Ahora solo quedan cinco. Empezó desde ayer-

-Consígueme el combustible. Ellos siguen vivos. Lo sé-si las miradas matarán...-

-Bien. Termina con lo que puedas, regreso en media hora-

El tiempo paso volando. Ya estaba casi lista, solo añadiría el combustible y podría volver a verla. 

  
**************************

La joven, ya de veinte años, miraba con nostalgia la rosa. Esperaba que ella estuviera bien. La extraña...daría cualquier cosa por verla otra vez. Vio de reojo a la rubia. No era nada mala como líder. Catra, su celosa y molesta novia, era quien se encargaba de dirigir las cacerías. Siempre alerta. No podían bajar la guardia de los hordianos. Unos tipos vistiendo en piel de animal que les han dado problemas. Murieron cinco debido a esa plaga. Al menos habían logrado hacer dos huertos, cinco colectores de lluvia y amurallado su campamento. De momento estaban a salvo.Se dividían las tareas acorde edades y habilidades. En el caso de los niños, pues, solo era Frosta e Imp, también hacían su parte. Ella era buena con la caza, pero desde que paso lo de los hordianos, le pidieron que mejor ayudara a preparar la comida o aprender medicina con Adora, líder y doctora, chido. Imp. Si bien no podía hablar acorde a su edad, siete años, era muy hábil creando trampas y pequeñas bombas. Tenía lo suyo el pillo. 

-¡Mermista! ¡Adora!-exclamo la pequeña de casi once años. Entro con la cara roja de haber corrido bastante-De...deben ver algo-murmuro recuperando el aliento.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Los hordianos?-al verla negar salio del trasportador, al cual ya habían hecho varios arreglos para hacerlo más cómodo, seguida de la rubia-¡No puede ser!-casi perdió el equilibrio. En una camilla, con la ropa algo quemada, apenas respirando, estaba ella-¡¿Entrapta?!-toco con sus manos temblorosas su rostro. Al parecer se había hecho una cortada en la frente.

-¡Rápido! ¡Tráiganla adentro!-exclamo la ojiazul-estará bien. Lo prometo-murmuro a la peliazul, quien solo asintió sollozando. Apretó con fuerza su dije. Esperando que este bien. Que todo salga bien.


	20. Sueño(KylexBow)

**Sueño**

_De razones vive el hombre, de sueños sobrevive_

Miguel de Unamuno

Medianoche. Ni un alma esta despierta. Todos descansan. Ha sido un día duro. Ni siquiera los grillos están de humor. Silencio. No se escucha nada en kilómetros. O al menos así le parece al pelinegro. Un joven cazador que, según la costumbre de su gente, ya era tiempo para su prueba. Debía pasar toda una noche solo. Su tiempo de demostrar su valía. Un aullido se escucha en las profundidades del bosque. Un lobo joven. Supuso el moreno. Entrecerró los ojos, buscando sus herramientas. Bingo. Se dijo con orgullo. Recogió cinco piedras. Lisas y filosas. Mientras trataba de dar con la pista de su presa, buscando huellas o algún indicio que estuvo por ahí, recolecto varias ramas y algunas hojas de una planta especial. Vaktle. Así le decían. Era bastante resistente, perfecta para hacer una cuerda. Justo lo que necesitaba. Con poco esfuerzo preparó su lanza. Luego hizo dos trampas. Le tomo tiempo, no era fácil manipular la planta para volverla cuerda, pero valía la pena. Agudizó el oído tras escuchar movimiento por unos arbustos. Trepo a un árbol cercano y espero. Cinco minutos después un esplendido lobo, de un pelaje que jamás había visto, parecido a la miel o al oro, camino cerca de una de las trampas, activandola por un error de su cola. La criatura aulló de dolor. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Tratando de ignorar aquello salto y cayo con gracia frente al animal. Respiro hondo. Sus piernas, espalda y su lanza en la posición correcta. Dio un impulso hacía atrás, apuntando en en medio de los ojos del animal. Tres. Dos. Uno. No pudo. Se paralizó al ver sus ojos. Parecía...no...no es posible. Era como los ojos de un humano. Su lanza cayó al suelo. Podía sentir sus piernas, queriendo seguir el ejemplo de su arma. 

-Supongo que no soy un cazador-murmuro el joven. Dudo un poco antes de liberarlo de la trampa. Agarro la lanza con recelo, por si el animal quería vengarse. Por suerte no fue el caso-Bueno, te dejo amigo. Debo buscar otra presa-viendo de reojo al lobo, el cual parecía curioso.

Después de ese extraño incidente, el joven cazador logró capturar un venado blanco. Eso si era un triunfo. Con eso compensaría lo del lobo. Justo a tiempo, el sol estaba por salir. Se lo coloco en el hombro y emprendió su marcha. Tropezó un par de veces en el camino pero siguió. Ya falta menos, se decía cuando sentía pesadas sus piernas. Se limpiaba el sudor de la frente y seguía caminando. Ya era de día cuando logro llegar. Su gente esperaba ansiosa. Todos le aplaudieron. Nadie había traído una presa así en años. Se lleno de orgullo cuando deposito el venado en el centro del pueblo, justo delante de sus padres. Esperaba haberlos honrado. Era el menor de sus hermanos, el último. Se mordió el labio. ¿Y si no era suficiente? Por un momento se lamento de haber dejado escapar al lobo...pero había algo en ese animal que le resultaba familiar. Un abrazo lo saco de su mente, al ver de reojo a sus padres pudo respirar aliviado. Lo había logrado. Pudo demostrar su valía. Al fin. Una vez terminado las felicitaciones, si, duraron un rato, se organizaron para la fiesta de la luna llena. Por eso las pruebas eran una noche antes. Para celebrar. Para fortalecerse. Unos se encargaron de preparar la carne. Otros de la piel. Nada se desperdiciaba. Huesos, piel, todo servía. Bow, al ser su día, tenía permitido descansar. Hasta la ceremonia, donde bebería el vino preparado por la anciana más sabia y haría el juramento. El joven, agotado y ansioso, soñó con un rubio. Un chico nervioso que le sonreía como tonto. Como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

-¿Hey? ¿Todo bien amigo?-la voz de su mejor amiga lo devolvió a la realidad. Logró asentir tímidamente, alegando que solo estaba cansado-se que no es eso. Pero tampoco puedo obligarte a decirlo-le dijo con una sonrisa antes de voltearse.

-Yo...no se como explicarlo-logró decir antes que se fuera.

-Esta bien. Supongo que esta relacionado a Kyle-

-¿Quién?-ese nombre le sonaba tan familiar. Se paro tambaleándose un poco, siendo apoyado por su amiga.

-Parece que lo olvidaste-murmuro ayudando a sentarlo en el borde de la cama-¿recuerdas cuando teníamos como ocho?-al verlo asentir continuo-bueno, estábamos perdidos. Estaba anocheciendo y teníamos miedo. Aún recuerdo el aullido...era mágico. Casi armonioso. Claro, era peligroso. Un lobo. Un animal-

-Si...creo recordar algo-

-¡Claro!-tratando sin éxito de no reírse. Se tomo unos minutos y prosiguió-en fin. Justo cuando alguien...ok...cuando estábamos por llorar él apareció. Nos ayudo a salir y...-

-Y me prometió algo...¿o fui yo quien le prometió algo?-pregunto tras interrumpirla.

-Algo así. Creo que tenía que ver contigo. Con la ceremonia...que él vendría por ti-

-Ya veo...-murmuro. Quedo pensando en su sueño, quizás...no, era una tontería-¿y si todo fue un sueño?-

-¿Eso piensas?-una voz los interrumpió. Si no gritaron fue porque lo reconocieron. Era él. El chico que los saco del bosque hace años-Es una pena, porque vine por mi compañero-

-¿Cómo dices?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo. 

-Esa fue la promesa. De echo, tu la propusiste, después de llamarme...¿no recuerdo bien si dijiste ángel o un sueño? Algo así-murmuro con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Espera...tu...el lobo...¿eras ese lobo, no?-más que pregunta era confirmación. Ahora lo recuerda, lo recuerda todo. Sonrió de lado y corrió a abrazarlo. Ahora todo tenía sentido. La verdad siempre estuvo ahí...solo no la veía con claridad.

-¿Vendrás seguido?-le pregunto con tristeza su amiga.

-Claro. No puedo apartarlo por completo de ti. Después de todo, fue tu idea ir al bosque-dijo sonriente el rubio.

-Si...-contesto más animada.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer. Pero no era un adiós. Sino un hasta luego. El rubio, con delicadeza, beso a su amado, quien, sin darse cuenta, se convertía en un lobo de piel oscura. Glimmer ahogo un grito de sorpresa. No esperaba ver algo así. Se suponía que solo eran leyendas. El rubio, tras agradecerle una última vez, cambio a su forma lobuna. Ambos lobos, ya unidos por fin, inclinaron el hocico hacía ella y se fueron. Desde ese día los lobos la han visitado un par de veces durante la luna llena. A veces es ella quien va al bosque. A saludarlos. A escuchar sus aventuras. Si, ella esta contenta de que su amigo esta feliz. Feliz con su otra mitad. Aún si es lejos de su familia. Quizás, con el tiempo, algún día les dirán. Pero esa historia será para otra ocasión.


	21. Trompeta(MicahxAngella)

**Trompeta**

_No se deben presentar con trompetas las_

_decisiones importantes de nuestras vidas._

_El destino ha de emprenderse en silencio._  
Agnes De Mille

El sol era cálido. Ya habían sido varios días sin buen clima. Varios días sin que los hombres hayan podido tener buena pesca. Después de todo, son un pueblo pesquero. Así ha sido desde hace siglos. De generación en generación se pasan los conocimientos y el arte. Enseñando desde que son niños. Todo niño debía aprender desde muy joven. Solo así podrían ser uno con el mar y conseguir buenos peces. Debían ser capaces de alimentar y proteger a sus familias. Las mujeres, por su parte, no solo se dedicaban al hogar, sino al manejo de la trompeta. Desde que descubrieron como alterar el cuerno de los toros, una técnica pasada de madres a hijas, no podían ser más felices. Ya que la trompeta, nombre que le dieron sus antepasados, servía para crear magníficos sonidos. Cada uno con un propósito. El más grave era señal de peligro, con lo cual los hombres dejaban sus cañas de pescar, redes y demás herramientas para tomar sus armas. Listos para defender lo suyo. Otros sonidos eran para celebrar, se usaban en fiestas y eventos. Sobre todo cuando, tras una mala temporada, veían la buena pesca. Buen cultivo. Así como el sonido que anunciaba la partida de los hombres al mar y su posterior regreso. Si, las trompetas eran importantes. Eso lo sabía muy bien todos.

Sobre todo Angella, la única hija del líder del pueblo. Desde los cuatro años, a petición de su madre, aprendió a tocar la trompeta con gran destreza. Muchos ya le han pedido la mano, hasta ahora ninguno tuvo éxito. Pues, a diferencia de otros lugares, donde es el padre quien decide con quien casar a su descendencia, aquí es la mujer quien decide con quien casarse. Claro, había un pequeño truco. Ella decidía como quería ser cortejada. La mayoría pedía demostraciones de fuerza o algún regalo. Uno especial. Angella, por su parte, decía que se casaría con un hombre que tocara en la tormenta la melodía de la luna. Muchos fracasaron. Ni siquiera podían tocarla sin pareciera que estuvieran matando algún pobre becerro. Los meses fueron pasando. De primavera a invierno. Nada. En medio del invierno se rindieron. Prefirieron cortejar a alguien más. La joven suspiró aliviada. No le gustaba la idea de casarse. No. Ella quería conocer el mundo. Salir del pueblo y tocar la trompeta bajo la mirada de la luna. Claramente esto molestó a sus progenitores, pero a ella le dio igual. Solo o quería vivir. Explorar todo cuanto esté a su alcance...el amor, no es que no le llame la atención, pero sabe que al estar casada no podría hacer aquello.

Pérdida en sus pensamientos, la primavera había vuelto. Pájaros revoloteando inquietos en el pueblo. El ganado dando a luz a nuevos becerros, los cuales sustituirán a los ancianos. Pues el cuerno de un toro viejo es el mejor para hacer las trompetas. Al menos eso dicen. Quien sabe. Son tradiciones. Una noche, mientras la joven cenaba con sus padres, se escuchó una dulce melodía que se acercaba cada vez más. Su corazón palpitaba alocado. Como si quiera salir y ver aquello que producía esa melodía. Melodía con la cual soñaba desde su infancia. Cuando observaba con nostalgia el cielo nocturno. Esperando algo. Esperando a alguien. Sin decir palabra salió apresurada. Un suspiro salió de sus labios al ver al joven. Su larga cabellera oscura como la noche ondeaba por el aire, moviendo sus dedos con una presidio envidiable. Parecía mágico. Irreal. No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo afuera escuchándolo. Admirando esa trompeta, cuyo diseño era diferente. Parecía metal, como del que están hecho algunas armas, combinado con e cuerno de algún animal. 

-¿Como te llamas?-logró preguntarle tras unos minutos. 

-Micah-murmuró perdido en su mirada. Es como si sus almas estuvieran conectadas. Se sentía como en un sueño-¿y tú eres?-bajo con torpeza la trompeta mientras se acercaba a su lado.

-Angella-dando un paso al frente, quedando a escasos centímetros entre sí.

-Eres un ángel-susurro en su oído. Con manos temblorosas, como si estuviera juntando valor, tomó con ternura sus mejillas y la besó. Lento. Torpe. 

-Supongo que habrá boda-bromearon los padres. Lo cual sobresaltó a los jóvenes, desviando la mirada. 

-La verdad, no se. No pienses mal-moviendo frenéticamente las manos-me gustas...pero...pero no quisiera estar atado a un solo lugar-

-Te entiendo-tomando sus manos-y quiero ir contigo-besando su mejilla.

Los padres, tristes, terminaron aceptando a regañadientes. Era su decisión, después de todo ella había dado sus términos de con quien se casaría. Dieron su bendición con la condición de que los visitaran a menudo. Aceptaron. Si, quien diría que un hombre tocara tan bien la trompeta. 


	22. Uvas(MaraxRazz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me base en un anime, lost song, que recién vi. Muy bonito, se los recomiendo.

  
**Uvas**

_Las uvas nacieron tiernas, el tiempo las maduro,_

_mi corazón nació libre y el tuyo lo conquistó._

Anonimo 

En medio de la montaña, ocultas en una cueva, dos mujeres contemplaban a una pequeña de un par de meses. Estaban solas. Razz, la mayor, solo podía esperar por un milagro que nunca llego. Podía ver como se le escapaba la vida. Razz estaba frustada. Triste. No había podido hacer nada por ella. Pero, se dijo luchando contra las lágrimas, podía hacer algo por su nieta. El único recuerdo de su amado hijo. Su hijo que dio todo de sí por mantener a su familia a salvo. Todo por culpa de ese egoísta rey. Y...por el poder de las canciones. Un poder que se manifestaba en las mujeres de su familia, pero moría al nacer la siguiente. Raro. Razz lo sabe. Por eso, cuando trato de sanar las heridas de su hijo...no pudo. Fue cuando descubrió que la joven estaba embarazada de una niña. Razz lo trato de la manera tradicional. Se curó. Pero...alguien les delato. Un traidor. Por su culpa esta pequeña...quedará sin padres. Alguien le había dicho al rey del poder de las canciones. Poder para sanar, para matar, para controlar los elementos. Un arma. 

-Razz-logró decir con dificultad, llamando la atención de la anciana. Apenas podía mantenerse despierta, tratando de acurrucar a su bebe-promete que la cuidarás. No...no dejes que la encuentren...no dejes que la vuelvan un arma-lágrimas salían sin poder evitarlo. 

-Lo prometo querida-murmuro con tristeza. Había perdido a su único hijo. Ahora la madre de su nieta.

-Tómala Razz-dándole el pequeño bulto-y cuídala bien-murmuro cerrando para siempre los ojos.

Razz, con dolor, cubrió a la mujer con una manta. Debía enterrarla. Pero era peligroso. No podía dejar sola a la bebe y afuera, afuera hacía bastante frío. Y oscuro. No tenía mucho que anocheció. Tampoco era buena idea tener el cuerpo. No cerca de la pequeña. Razz no sabía que hacer. El llanto de la niña la sacó de sus pensamientos. Frío. Tenía frío. Mordiéndose el labio trato de ver que podía hacer. La fogata perdía fuerza y no tenía madera para revivirla. Quizás, se dijo, si cantaba la canción del fuego mientras la tenía en brazos, podía avivar las llamas. No perdía nada por intentarlo. Razz cantó. La niña, abriendo sus ojitos grises, quedo maravillada con la canción. Hizo ruidos tratando de imitarla, claro, no lo hizo bien. Pero, por increíble que parezca, funciono. Razz vio como la fogata bolbió a cobrar fuerza. Razz miró el fuego, luego a su nieta, luego al fuego y, finalmente, a su nieta.

-Te cuidare. Lo prometo-le dijo a la pequeña, acurrucandola en su pecho.

****************

Más de cinco años, quizás seis o siete, buscando a la niña. Nada. Nada todavía. El rey estaba que echaba humo de las orejas. La tensión dentro del castillo era abrumadora. Lo peor, subía impuestos a diestra y siniestra. No le importaba el sufrimiento de las personas. No, ni un poco. Valia la pena. No le importa gastar en mercenarios o espías, no si la conseguía. Y en cuanto tuviera a la niña, si la antigua leyenda era cierta, podrá conquistar todo el mundo. Si, todo sería para él. Fue una suerte toparse con ese pobre mendigo, quien afirmaba aquello. Le dijo que, en una aldea en las afueras del reino, había una familia que, solo la primogénita, poseía un gran poder. Poder que pasaba de madre a hija, en cuanto una madre, la primogénita, daba a luz a una niña, perdía el poder ya que ahora lo tendría la nueva vida. Le había dado unas monedas de oro para que le indicará quien era la del poder. Él le mostró en un mapa el lugar de la aldea. Añadiendo que la anciana había perdido su poder, dando a entender que la esposa de su hijo estaba embarazada de una niña. Un arma. Un arma que esta más que ansioso por tener y usar a su antojo.

****************

Era medio día. Supuso por los rayos del sol filtrándose hasta su cama. No quería despertar. Tenía sueño. Si, había pasado su hora de dormir con tal de ver las estrellas. Le gustaba. Era relajante. La pequeña abrió los ojos. Exclamó de alegría, nunca había visto nada igual. Si, su abuela había cumplido. Salto de felicidad y corrió hacía las uvas. Moradas. Verdes. Nunca había visto unas. Solo bayas, raíces y, cuando tenían suerte, bayas. Más nunca uvas. Inquieta, como de costumbre, rodeaba la mesa sin despegar su vista de las uvas. Ummm...si, ya quería saborearlas. Su abuela siempre decía que eran deliciosas...pero eran caras. Caras porque con esas se hacen los vinos. Y no es como si pudieran conseguirlas en las montañas. A veces le gustaría poder ir a la aldea. Pero su abuela no la deja. Dice que es peligroso. Se encogió de hombros. Un día le dirá por qué. Eso espera.

-¡Mara, querida!-la voz chillona y alegre de su abuela la sobresalto. No la había visto-¿volviste a quedarte viendo las estrellas, no?-

-Si, pero...¡es que son tan bonitas!-exclamo corriendo a darle un abrazo.

-Lo sé. Abuela Razz lo sabe-le dijo con cariño. De uno de sus bolsillos saco una liga para hacerle su trenza. Si, abuela Razz aprendió bien a trenzarle el cabello-¡Listo Mara querida!-dándole un beso en la frente-Vamos, vamos por esas uvas-ni bien lo dijo la pequeña morena fue a la mesa a devorar las uvas.

Si. Las uvas son exquisitas. Solo espera no haber llamado la atención. Tenía que mantenerla segura. Lo prometió. Y era algo que cumplirá hasta su muerte. Si, abuela Razz protegería a su preciosa nieta. Pase lo que pase.


	23. Vino(CatraxScorpia)

**Vino**

  
_El vino es una de las cosas más civilazadas del mundo._

Ernest W.

Si no he provocado un agujero en el comedor es pura suerte. Mejor no. Digo, no creo que pase, pero por si acaso...mejor paro. Solo debo estar tranquila. Mis amigas me apoyan. Y eso es algo genial. Sobre todo cuando mi familia...no está. No los recuerdo...solo se que me amaron. Aunque, no estoy segura si me aceptarían por ser diferente. Supongo que si...sigo, un padre siempre apoya, ¿no? Bueno, por lo regular. Se qué hay excepciones, pero son pocas. Como diría mi buena amiga friki “los datos nunca mienten” o algo así. Si. Ella es cool. A su manera. Pero todos lo somos. Al menos eso nos dice Glimmer. Hablando de Glimmer, sigo sin comprender como aparece de un lado a otro. ¿Será magia? Cielos...estoy divagando de nuevo. No puedo evitarlo. Tengo miedo. Miedo de que arruine la cita. Cita que he preparado durante casi una semana con ayuda de mi mejor amiga y su novia. Es dulce, pero no la hagan enojar. En serio, no lo hagan. 

-Hey, todo va estar bien-asiento tímidamente-¡Prácticamente ya tienes todo!-Bueno, eso es verdad...creo. Las velas, la cena, el vino...pero...-Confía. Solo se tu misma, ¿recuerdas? Tu me diste el mismo consejo-cierto. Cuando ella y Perfuma estaban conociéndose quería a hacer algo, y yo le dije que no actuara raro. La abrazo con fuerza, si, amo los abrazos.

-Gracias Entrapta-su sonrisa me llena de fortaleza. Si. Seré yo misma. El sonido de la puerta nos interrumpe. 

-¡Oh, debe ser mi hippie favorita!-exclamo saltando de felicidad. Como un rayo agarró su mochila, creo que irían a construir un robot que regara plantas o algo de semillas-¡Nos vemos mañana en la uni! ¡Tu tranqui, los datos aseguran que todo te saldrá bien!-escucho que grita al cerrar la puerta. Si, todo irá bien.

Diez en punto. Tuve que recalentar la comida, ya se había enfriado. ¿Y si se arrepintió? O tal vez se perdió, no creo. ¡Es súper Catra! Seguro es el tráfico, o no se. Pero vendrá. Lo se. Ok. Puedo hacerlo. Puedo hacerlo. Solo tengo que relajarme. Si...puedo hacerlo...¿eso creo? No. Debo recordar. ¿Como había dicho Perfuma? ¡Ah! Ya recordé. Contar hasta diez. Ummm...esto es tonto. Bueno, lo haré. Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cua...no, digo cinco. Seis. Siete. Ocho. Diez. ¡Rayos! Era nueve y luego diez. Aaaggg. A quien engaño. Lo echaré a perder. Y no quiero...no quiero volver a sentirme así. Lo intente una vez...pero no funciono. Ya ni recuerdo su nombre pero...

-¡Hey, Scorpy!-¡ay, no! Ok. Ok. Si puedo. Solo ser cool, digo, ser yo. Si, sólo yo.

-Y...to...yo, digo, ¡Hey, Catra!-logró decir con torpeza. Su risa, dios. Es tan hermosa-perdona. Pasa, por favor-abro la puerta y trato de no sonrojarme. Espero no se note.

-Lo siento, el lento de mi viejo no llegaba a casa y no podía dejar al pillo de Imp y Adora solos. La última vez casi incendian la cocina. ¡jajajaja! Son un desastre andante-me dijo tras darme un abrazo. Si por mi fuera no la suelto pero, pero no quiero parecer más rara de lo usual-¡Cielos, Scorpy! ¡Te luciste!-exclamo emocionada mientras cerraba la puerta. ¿Eso es bueno? Espero. Asiento con timidez. Dios. Es tan hermosa...creo que podría...-¿estas bien?-¡oh, cierto! No distraerse.

-Es...este si. Claro-me acerque a su lado y, como he visto en varias películas, le acomode la silla. Serví las porciones en los platos y ahora, la parte esencial, según algunas personas, el vino. Si...fácil.

-¿Te ayudo?-niego. No, esto tiene que ser perfecto. Quiero demostrarle mi amor. Quiero...¡no!-¡Hey! Esta bien. Déjame ayudarte-siento mis ojos húmedos...lo eche a perder. Puse fuerza de más y...y ahora lo arruine. Mate al vino. Arruine todo-Hey, mírame-me dice tomando mi barbilla, obligando a verla a los ojos-es la mejor cena de mi vida-baja la mirada. No entiendo. ¿No esta enojada?-ten-dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo. Es una cajita. ¿Para mi? No...no debo...pero ella insiste.

-Catra...-apenas puedo hablar. Es un dije. El dije que perdí. Lo único que tenía de mi familia-¿cómo?-

-Me tomo tiempo. Tuve que recurrir a la ayuda de mi tío-se encogió de hombros. Si recurrió al conocido mafioso de la ciudad...cielos. En serio la amo-pero no me importa. Scorpy...se que no lo demuestro...me cuesta expresar mis sentimientos. Pero quiero que sepas algo-su mirada. Dios. Debo estar soñando-te amo. Y me gustaría...-ok. Si es un sueño...por favor no me levanten-me gustaría...¿quieres ser mi novia?-

-¡Si, si quiero!-no puedo evitar abrazarla con fuerza. Mi sueño...mi mayor sueño se volvió real. 


	24. Whisky(Shadow WeaverxCataspella)

**Whisky**

_Nunca retrases besar a una chica bonita o abrir una botella de whisky  
_ Ernest Hemingway

La vida como bandida era estupendo. Mentir, robar y, cuando era necesario, matar. No estaba atada a un solo lugar. Iba y venía a su gusto. Comía hasta hartarse. Bebía hasta no recordar su propio nombre. Despertando en alguna azotea, mientras huía de los guardias, o en alguna casa de alguna de sus victimas. Si, la vida perfecta. Al menos eso pensaba. Hasta que la conoció. ¡Oh! ¿Donde están mis modales? Como habrán adivinado, supongo, soy el narrador. Bueno, eso creo. En fin, digamos que es nuestro secreto, ¿vale? Chido. Sigamos. Me quede...me quede....¡ah, ya recordé! Pues, si, la vida le parecía perfecta. Sin reglas ni preocupaciones. Todo el año era lo mismo. Fue, si no mal recuerdo, en medio del otoño...

-¡Pero ayer dijiste que fue a finales de la primavera!-ummm...que público tan exigente. Veo de reojo a esa molesta rubia.

-Bueno, me confundí...-intento sonar casual pero me vuelve a interrumpir.

-¿Otoño o invierno?-es oficial. Este par me va sacar de quicio. Respirar. Debo respirar.

-¿Si digo la verdad dejarás de molestar, Adora?-la veo asentir. Respirar. No hay que olvidar respirar-Bien, la verdad es que fue en verano-murmuro enojado. 

-¿Y cómo sabemos que esta vez no mientes?-en serio. Lo juro por los dioses de los siete mares que matare a esa rubia cueste lo que cueste.

-Porque esta vez si esta diciendo la verdad-esa voz. Gruño en respuesta. 

-Gracias Catra...-espero unos segundos antes de sacarle la lengua. Tomo aire antes de continuar.

En algún punto del verano la temible y aventurera bandida. La reina del engaño. La dama de rojo. La poderosa Shadow Weaver, huyendo de los oficiales como es su costumbre, choco contra una pelinegra. Por primera vez en su vida quedo sin habla. Sus ojos la hipnotizaron de inmediato. Más bellos que todas las gemas hurtadas. Al escuchar los pasos más cerca, si, se distrajo unos segundos, hizo lo más honorario en sus circunstancias. Le guiño un ojo antes de robarle un beso. No espero a ver su reacción. Tenía que escapar. Dio una reverencia y desapareció. Como magia. La joven, quien hasta entonces no había movido ni un músculo, se sonrojó. Parecía tomate asado.vergonzoso...

-¿oh, enserio?-oh,oh. Trago saliva antes de ver a mi hermana-te contaré hasta tres...-

-Per...perdón-escupi antes que empezara a contar. Ay, es que tiene un genio.

-Tranquila querida-suspiró de alivio al ver a mi cuñis-es solo un niño-

-Malcriado...-

-Bueno, niños, vayan a dormir-el par molesto se esfumó en segundos. Ya me las pagarán después-Anda Micah. Tu también-dijo revolviendo mi cabello.

-¿Oh, acaso tomarán whisky?-levantó las cejas. Oh, si. Me encanta molestar a mi hermana.

-Algo así. Ve-jejeje. Ya que. Hasta la otra, supongo.

-Entonces, ¿en que parte se quedó?-logró escuchar el tono seductor de weaver desde las escaleras. Ummm...un día de estos sabré esa parte de la historia.


	25. Xel-há(HuntaraxPerfuma)

**Xel-há**

_¡El paraíso esta más cerca de lo que crees!_

Twitter cuenta oficial Xel-há

Una ciudad de encanto. Al menos eso dicen los turistas, pues tiene dos rostros. De día las familias o parejas se la pasan en la playa, en las plazas o yendo a descubrir las diversas atracciones a unas horas de ahí. Siendo, a veces no siempre, presas de los vendedores. Buscando proveer a sus familias. Por la noche, más que nada para solteros y parejas, los bares abrían sus puertas de par en par. Esperando para...endulzar los paladares y ver quien se pasaba de copas. Si, sin duda un lugar muy querido por muchos. Los rayos del sol se filtraron por la ventana, despertando a la joven pareja, quienes se habían alojado en el Clipper. Bello lugar. A pesar que la rubia, temerosa de los cocodrilos, suplico por un piso elevado, su amada le aseguro que la protegería. Y así es como ambas se quedaron en el primer piso. No esta mal. Cerca de la alberca. Eso si, la recepción del wifi no es muy buena. La peliblanca murmuro "cinco minutos más". Pobre. Pero quien las mando a ese bar. Pero lo disfrutaron. Vaya que sí. 

-Huntara, cielo-le susurro con dulzura, acariciando sus cabellos-vamos, si salimos temprano podemos aprovechar aún más el parque-

-Nel...Huntara quiere dormir-se movió para el otro lado, cubriéndose aún más con la sabana.

-¡Oh! Es una lástima. Justo acabo de comprar un nuevo bikini y...-un beso la silencia en el acto.

-¿Ya nos vamos?-preguntó entusiasmada. Al ver a su novia asentir sonrojada se paró como torpedo. Agarró unas cosas de los gabinetes y se fue al baño-¡qué esperas! ¡Huntara muere por ver ese bikini! ¡Digo, el parque!-

-Claro...-por poco se muere de la risa. 

Según los consejos de Mermista, quien ya había ido al parqué un par de veces con su chica, era genial si te ponías el traje de baño debajo de un vestido rosado. Se cambio rápidamente. Vio de reojo al baño. Huntara todavía no salía. Agarro una mochila para poner un shampoo, esos que dan en los hoteles, una toalla; chanclas; bloqueador amigable para el ambiente; muda de ropa para ambas y un jabón, si, también de los que dan en los hoteles. Estaba cerrando la mochila cuando alguien, ya con su traje de baño debajo de un short y una playera blanca sin mangas, la abraza de la cintura. Sintió un cosquilleo. Huntara le gustaba besarle el cuello. Tras darse unos “leves besos” agarraron las cosas, Huntara se ofreció a llevar la mochila, y se fueron en el transporte. Bueno, comprar por paquetes tiene su ventaja. No tenían que preocuparse por rentar un auto, solo de llegar a tiempo, pues, ya saben, si te tardas te dejan. Te amolaste. Por eso Perfuma logro respirar cuando abordaron el bus. Se la pasaron contando chistes, bromas y demás. El viaje se les hizo tan corto que no lo notaron hasta que el chofer les llamo la atención. Diez minutos para recibir las pulseras. Dos minutos se quedaron viendo la maqueta de la zona de Tulum. Huntara le pareció curioso. Huntara quiere ir.

-¡Oh, mira Huntara!-exclamo señalando el cielo. Una pareja estaba pasando en una bici aérea-¿podemos?-poniendo ojos de cachorro y juntando las manos.

-Huntara le teme a las alturas...pero...¿que dices de nadar con los delfines?-viendo de reojo la fila para inscribirse y pagar, ya que tenía costo aparte.

-Esta bien-asintió dándole un beso.

-Bien-dijo Huntara guardando el cambio-¿Vamos al buffet o quieres ir al barco sumergido?-

-Barco-

El barco, para su suerte, no estaba muy lejos del buffet. Lo incomodo era caminar por el puente, ya que si alguien brincaba o corría se sentía feo. Al final llegaron. Huntara miro curiosa los peces. Era como un mini acuario, no, como unos binoculares. Habían peces azules. Grandes, otros pequeños. Cuando ambas sintieron el sonido del hambre decidieron ir a desayunar. Fila para entrar. Al menos no esperaron mucho. Curioso. Las familias vienen primero a comer y luego se van. Perfuma opta por fruta picada con yogur y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Huntara...Huntara fue directo a llenar su plato con lo primero que encontro. Huevos y pan francés. Se sentaron en una mesa del lado izquierdo. Por la mitad. Huntara se fue por otro plato, de tocino, y un vaso con coca. Si, Huntara tiene buen apetito. Fueron a pedir un casillero, para su mala suerte, por no hacerlo con tiempo, tuvieron que caminar un poco más para conseguir el casillero del color morado. Los rojos, en el restaurante donde estaban, ya estaban llenos. 

Igual les venía bien caminar. Ya saben. Para bajar la comida y eso. Se quitaron la ropa para estar ya en sus trajes de baño. Agarraron las chanclas antes de meter la mochila en el casillero. Se las pusieron y Huntara insistió en llevar la llave. Una vez llegaron al inicio del río, tomando las bicis en lugar de usar el camión, solo dejaron las chanclas, para evitar perderlas. No tenían necesidad de llevar equipo. No iban a bucear. Querían hacer eso de las llantas, ¿o eran donas? En fin, solo querían distraerse un rato. Aunque, por reglas del parque, tuvieron que llevar un chaleco. Cuando tocaron el agua casi gritan. Estaba muy fría. Al menos se les paso cuando se acostumbraron un poco. Escogieron una para ir las dos, siendo Huntara en la parte trasera y Perfuma al frente. Los manglares maravillaron a la rubia. Aún si, para moverse, tenían que tocar un par de rocas biscozas o impulsarse con las ramas. Una vez que salieron de esa parte, donde por poco se caen ya que, quien sabe por qué, Huntara vio, o eso asegura, un cangrejo y por poco la pica.

-¡Mira!-Huntara tembló ligeramente al ver la tirolesa que señalo su novia. Bueno, mientras no dijera...-¡Oh, un risco!-diantres. Huntara maldijo internamente. Deseando no arrepentirse le pregunto si quería intentarlo-¡Siiii!-

-¡Aaahhhh!-el grito de Huntara se escucho en todo el parque. O, al menos, así parece.

-¡Oh, vamos! No fue tan malo-dijo Perfuma besando cariñosamente a su novia. Si, eso funcionaba siempre.

Nadaron un rato, compitiendo por quien llegaba más rápido hasta la llave suspendida o al puente que se mueve. Ya, como a la segunda o tercera vez, se subieron en el puente y, tambaleándose, lograron llegar a la derecha. Habían escuchado de una supuesta cueva maya. O algo así. Bajar las escaleras, a decir verdad, fue tan extraño. Se sentía raro. Como si picara. Musgo. Nada raro. El agua se sentía bien pero las rocas eran algo resbalosas. Por poco perdieron el equilibrio pero estaba bien. Nadaron hasta la cueva. Estaba algo oscura y hacía frió. Bastante. Unos tipos en el fondo contaban historias. Genial. Vieron de reojo afuera, quizás mediodía o un poco más tarde. Salieron para ir a lo d los delfines. Fue algo mágico. Inexplicable. Pero lo volverían a hacer en otro momento. Pasaron a buscar unas bebidas. Piña colada. Si, un manjar inolvidable. Fue cuando se acordaron de sus chanclas. Una vez que las recuperaron sintieron hambre. Preguntaron la hora. Casi las tres. Si que vuela el tiempo. Viendo que el bus las estaría buscando a las seis, hora de cierre del parque, decidieron, después de quitarse, al fin, los chalecos, pasar primero al vivero antes de ir a bañarse. Perfuma se maravillo con las plantas. Tan lindas. Luego, tras tomar una ducha y cambiarse fueron a comer. Ahora si, ambas, llenaron sus platos dos veces, tres en el caso de Perfuma. Viendo que eran las cinco, fueron a ver la roca que predice el clima. Después fueron por su mochila y a entregar las llaves.

-Huntara-murmuro cansada la rubia, ya sentadas en el bus-gracias-

-Por nada florecilla-besando su frente.


	26. Yegua(DoubleTroublexCatra)

**Yegua**

_Iba en su yegua y preguntaba por ella._

Refran castellano

  
  


La vida en el rancho no es nada mala. Aire limpio. Montar a caballo. Ver las nubes, ¿qué? Es relajante. Eso creo. Tal vez hay un par de desventajas como estar lejos de la ciudad o poca recepción del wifi. Y, aún cuando madre diga lo contrario, detesto alimentar a los cerdos. No me gusta. Pero la vista es encantadora. Si, si lo es. Al menos, mientras la tenga junto a mi así será. No soy muy buena con las personas...lo sé. No puedo evitarlo. Supongo que es por mi temperamento. Nada del otro mundo. Solo algo gruñona. Pero no soy celosa. Bueno. Quizás un poco. Si, tal vez solo un poco. Al menos montar en mi yegua me relaja. Recorrer el rancho y, a veces, llegar hasta el lago. Como hoy. Me da flojera bajarme. Ademas, desde aquí arriba puedo contemplar mejor todo. Eso y, aún cuando no lo entiendo, acariciar su crin es reconfortante. Me ayuda a pensar. A sentirme segura.

-Hey, gatita-sino es porque estoy bien sujeta a la rienda de la yegua...sip, habría dolido-aún me debes algo-

-No, no creo-no puedo evitar sonreír como boba. Si, ella me enloquece.

-No seas así, vamos-brinco con gracia. Mi corazón late con fuerza cuando rodea mi cintura con sus brazos.

-Bien-murmuro. Espero no note mi sonrojo.

-¡Oh, mi gatita esta sonrojada!-

-No...no mucho-logro decir antes de indicarla a la yegua que se mueva. Si, le prometí que iríamos a la ciudad.

-¡Muero por ver ese teatro!-no necesito verla para saber que esta sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Le encanta todo lo referente a la actuación. 

-Lo sé-umm...quizás si se entretiene lo suficiente pueda comprarle el libro que tanto quería. 


	27. Zafiro(RazzxAdora)

**Zafiro**

_El ensueño y el mar, en el zafiro_   
_de tus ojos, se tiñen guayamesa;_   
_y como turquesino es el suspiro,_   
_en tus ojos se baña de turquesa._

Luis Palés Matos

-¿Mara, esta todo bien?-la voz seria, y preocupada, de la morena llamo la atención de Razz.

-Cariño, madre-murmuro la rubia respirando con dificultad-creo...que tal vez...ya viene-

-¿Quién?-la morena no entendía. 

-¡Oh, ya va nacer mi nieta! ¿Verdad, Mara querida?-preguntó Razz saltando de emoción.

-Si...¡Light Hope ve a encender el auto!-exclamo al sentir algo escurriendo. Oh, si. Ya viene.

La morena de ojos verdes encendió el auto, mientras su esposa venía con la ayuda de su madre. Apenas ambas se pusieron el cinturón de seguridad se pusieron en marcha. Llegaron en diez minutos. Bueno, se pasaron varios semáforos y, por poco, se meten con la policía. En cuanto llegaron, a pesar de insistir, Razz se quedó en la sala de espera. Con lo nerviosa que estaba, mordiéndose el labio y viendo de reojo al pasillo donde se fueron, aprovecho para hacer unas llamadas. Unas cuantas. Razz sigue dando vueltas y vueltas en la sala de espera. Raza está nerviosa. Razz quería entrar también. Razz moría por saber como iba el parto. ¿Y si algo sale mal? No. Razz debe tranquilizarse. O eso piensa cuando ve a los demás. Si, seguro piensan que Razz, ahora sí, esta mal de la cabeza. Razz no le importa. Solo quiere estar ahí para su hija. La mano de Spinnerella sobre el hombro de Razz la tranquiliza. Ella la entiende.

Antes que alguien pueda decir algo sale una enfermera, por poco Razz se le abalanza, si, fue una suerte que Scorpia logró retenerla en un abrazo. Razz se movía frenética. Quería ver a su hija. Razz quiere conocer a su nieta. La enfermera se quedó en silencio. Incomoda. Respiro profundo antes de decirles que el parto había terminado. Mara estaba descansando. Añadió, cuando Razz empezó a desesperarse aún más, que podrían irse pronto. Haciéndoles una seña para llevarlas a ver a la bebe, quien ya se encontraba con los otros recién nacidos. No es de sorprender que, apenas estaban llegando a la esquina donde estaban los bebés, Razz, tras morder a Scorpia, si, pobre; corrió como si alguien la persiguiera, chocando con el cristal al no poder detenerse de la emoción. ¡Oh, ahí está! Exclamo en su mente. Razz no necesita que alguien le indiqué quien es su querida Adora. Podía distinguirla con claridad. Su cabello rubio, y esos ojos, Razz quedó maravillada con sus ojos. Azules. Azules como el cielo.

Diez años después...

Sin darse cuenta, han pasado diez años. Diez años con su familia. Si, quizás han tenido problemas...algunos. Sobre todo cuando se trata de su madre cuidando de su pequeña. Mara lo sabe. Sabe que su madre de repente se le va el avión, por unos segundos, pero son esos segundos cuando Adora se ha metido en problemas. Por eso no está muy segura de dejarlas solas por una semana. Pero su esposa, al verla estresada en su trabajo, le suplicó hasta que, quien sabe como, la convenció de ir a el hotel de Xcaret. Quizás sólo estaba estresada, si, eso era. Además, es su madre. Su madre se las puede arreglar unos días, ¿cierto? Claro, ver a su esposa modelarle el bikini la noche anterior fue todo lo que necesito para estar segura. Si. Con ese pensamiento, que no puede sacar de la cabeza, termino de empacar para bajar. Justo a tiempo. El taxi acababa de llegar. Light Hope ya estaba abajo, con una maleta en mano. Cuando la vio de reojo, se acercó para tomar su maleta y meterlas en la cajuela. Se sonrojó cuando murmuró algo. Si,quizás sería estupendo ese crucero. La pequeña Adora no entendió el sonrojo de su mamá, ni la sonrisa extraña que puso su mami. Si, quizás fuera lo mejor.

-Tranquila Mara querida-le aseguro a su hija-todo ira bien-

-Esta bien madre-dijo con una sonrisa antes de subirse al taxi.

-Adora-la morena llamo a su hija. Verde y azul se vieron durante unos segundos. Respiro profundo y añadió con dulzura-cuida de tu abuela-

-¡Hey!-se quejo Razz mientras su nieta solo asintió con firmeza.

-Bueno-murmuro Mara rascandose el brazo cuando doblaron la esquina-¿no puede pasar nada malo, cierto?-

-Ahhh...no-dijo no muy convencida su esposa-seguro estarán bien-

Claro, en cuanto llegaron al hotel se les olvido. Si, quizás todo estaría en orden. Maravilloso lugar. La estructura, los arboles, las guacamayas en la recepción, el río, los puentes. Todo era asombroso. No caminaron mucho para llegar a su cuarto. Cerca de la alberca. Nada mal. Vieron la hora. Casi las cuatro. Llamaron a Razz, quien les aseguro que todo estaba bien. Si, eso era bueno. Hablaron por casi una hora hasta que sintieron hambre. Le recordaron a Razz que Adora necesitaba estar en la cama antes de las diez de la noche, que no comiera nada pesado después de las siete porque le haría mal y, que por ningún motivo, le diera más de una barra de chocolate al día. Razz les dijo que si y que fueran a disfrutar su estancia. Risas, más consejos y repaso de las reglas. Luego colgaron. Seis en punto. Tenían que esperar a las siete para ir al restaurante. Si, tenían hambre, pero se perdieron la comida. Bueno, podían ir por unos snacks en la recepción. No, prefirieron desempacar y escuchar música romántica. Estaban entre ir al buffete internacional o ir a comer al restaurante mexicano. Se decidieron por la segunda opción. Les llamo la atención la música. Música regional. Light Hope tomo un par de caballitos. Mara solo una piña colada. Al parecer había evento en el teatro del río. Fue divertido. Claro, omitamos la parte en que llegaron al cuarto y se lanzaron a la cama. 

Sin darse cuenta, la semana se les fue como agua. Dos días se la pasaron en la playa y la alberca. Un día lo dedicaron a visitar el parque y tener una tarde en el Spa. Si, muy relajante. El quinto día decidieron ir al gimnasio, ir a comprar a Cancún y tener una cena romántica en el cuarto. Si, fue cuando Light Hope compro ese hermoso collar de Zafiro que le regalo a su amada. Realmente lindo. El siguiente día fueron a Xenses en la mañana, una experiencia inolvidable, luego, ya en el hotel, comieron y se fueron a pasear por el hotel, ver los animales, las ruinas y otras instalaciones. Tuvieron un agradable desayuno antes de revisar que no dejaran nada. Vaciaron, literal, el minibar para tener algo que comer en el viaje de regreso. Vieron una película antes de que fuera la hora. Llamaron a recepción para que vinieran por las maletas y pedir transporte al aeropuerto. No tardaron mucho en llegar. Mientras esperaban en la fila llamaron a Razz. No contesto. Hicieron un segundo intento pero la línea se corto y tenían que abordar. Estaban nerviosas pero, seguro estaban bien. Si, seguro. El resto del viaje fue algo tenso. Con la preocupación que tenían sintieron que el viaje duro horas. Apenas llegaron al aeropuerto, Mara seguía llamando mientras su esposa iba por las maletas y pedía un taxi. Dos llamadas. Nada. Empezaba a inquietarse. Sintio calma cuando su esposa la abrazo, no se había dado cuenta que las maletas estaban ya en la cajuela. Mara no espero a que se estacionara bien el conductor. No, salto a la acera con poca gracia. No le importo. Necesitaba saber que estaban bien...que todo estuviera en orden. Con manos temblorosas abrió la puerta. 

-¿Mamá? ¿Adora?-nada. Nadie contesto. Bueno, a simple vista todo estaba en orden. Se hizo a un lado para que su esposa entrará y dejara las cosas en el suelo.

-¡Mami! ¡Mamá!-exclamo la niña corriendo hacia ellas. 

-¿Adora?-pregunto con un sudor en la cara la morena-¿por qué estas cubierta de harina?-

-¡Estábamos haciendo un pastel!-sonriendo.

-¡Oh Mara querida!-la voz nerviosa de Razz se dejo escuchar. Apareció peor que la niña. Harina, manchas de aceite y...¿eso era cascara de huevo?

-¿Qué hicieron?-pregunto preocupada Light Hope.

-Bueno...digamos que necesitaremos remodelar el baño, tuvimos un pequeñi incidente con el baño de invitados. ¡Oh! También hay que cambiar algunas cortinas y reparar los muebles de la sala, hubo un pequeño incidente cuando jugamos a los indios. Y, quizás, por poco quemamos la cocina pero...-mientras Razz contaba más y más la pareja estaba entre perder el conocimiento o gritar. El ruido sordo fue la respuesta,


End file.
